


Belong Here

by angrythingstarlight



Series: Belong Here [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: After years of failed relationships,  Steve has found you. His perfect girl. He will do anything to show you that you belong here.With him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Belong Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of a failed relationships, Steve has found you. You dont belong here at this dingy restaruant. Now you belong here with him. Even if you dont know it yet.

“Damn it, Buck” Steve groans as he lifts the large black duffel bag off the ground. “I really thought it would work out this time”.

“I know, Steve, I know” Bucky sighs, patting his cargo pants, making sure he had everything he needed.

Steve heaves the bag over his shoulders, and the soldiers began walking through the forest. The looming trees concealing the full moon as they head further into the woods. Their eyes adjusting to the somber darkness. The heavy silence pierced by the sounds of branches snapping beneath their feet and the occasional grunt from Steve whenever he adjusts the bag on his shoulder. The trees become dense, the trails used by hikers and campers have long since faded. They continue traveling until they reach the verdant clearing. It had taken the better part of the day for them to carve out the area.

“Finally” Bucky remarks, ignoring the stench permeating the night air. Steve stagnate, the bag still over his shoulder, staring into the ground, eyes glassy. “Why didn’t it work out?” he whispers, holding the bag closer.

Bucky walks over, “take your time Steve”, he gently grabs the bag, “I’ll get started, join me whenever you’re ready”, briefly rubbing his shoulder.

Steve sits, sinking into the damp grass, his chin on his knees as he watches Bucky empty the bag. The body tumbling out, her head facing Steve, her brown eyes still open. Steve groans, rubbing his hands over his face, Bucky glances up quickly recognizing his mistake, “Sorry, pal” bones crunching as he forces her head the other way, “its okay now”. He reaches into his pants, pulling out his favorite knifes.

Steve woke up in a cold sweat , gasping as he looked around the empty bedroom. Throwing his arm over his face, he sighs, that fuckin nightmare again. Maybe its a sign, give up, stop trying. Maybe he's meant to be alone.

You slip off your tennis shoes placing them on the bench, reaching for the ridiculous maroon pumps Mitchell, the day manager, insists everyone wear. Well, every woman working in the restaurant. You adjust the tight red skirt, cursing this so-called dress code for the fourth time this week. You were sure he had to be violating some law, but it’s not like you could afford to fight him anyway. Besides, you only had to put up with it for a few more weeks anyway.

For some reason, some of the avengers chose to eat at this dingy restaurant. The food was good, but there had to be better places out there. It was exciting to wait on them at first, but you stopped being impressed by the superheroes long ago. At least they were nice and tipped well. You spot Thor walking in and head to kitchen to order an absurd number of burgers. You no longer bother taking his order, he’s here so often, you already know what he wants.

What you didn’t expect was to see Steve Rodgers sitting across the booth, talking with Thor, the conversation dying off as you walk up, you’re so busy concentrating on balancing the tray while not stumbling in those stupid heels, that you fail to notice Steve observing you. His blue eyes traveling up and down your body.

“Hey Thor” setting the tray in front of the God of Thunder. “He didn’t order “Steve says, still studying you, noticing every movement you make. Thor laughs, slamming his fist on the table making you jump at the sound. “She knows what I like. You have to try one, best thing about this place, besides the staff” he winks at you, shoving a burger in his mouth. You start to grimace, realizing that Steve is watching you, you quickly cover it with a smile.

“What can I get you?”

It’s clear to Steve that you don’t belong here


	2. Belong Here: The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is all about getting to know you. Even if you dont want to know him.

Steve knows that you don’t belong here. He can tell that you need to be taken care of, you need him. He needs to save you from this place, from the world that is not good enough for you. You belong with him.

“I’ll have a coffee” he smiles. Your pretty smile warming his heart, he hasn’t felt like since….no he won’t think about her, she was a mistake, a failure. You are different, he knows this, you will be different

***

“Sure, I’ll be right back” as you try to ignore the moaning from Thor as he continues to devour the burgers. You glance over to see him place a whole one in his mouth and grimace. Steve catches your eye and he makes a face, you hid a giggle behind your notepad and walk away.

“How do you always get the superheroes” pouts Liz, the petite waitress as she leans against the faded marble counter waiting for her table’s order.

“Dunno” you groan as you realize that you forgot to ask Captain America how he wanted his coffee. You look over your shoulder and his eyes meet yours. His clear blue eyes are penetrating, you’re unable to look away, something about the way he’s looking at you, you just-

“Y/N, Y/N” you hear as Liz grabs your arm breaking the spell.

“What, Liz” you ask, taking your arm from her.

“What was that,” she snorts “did Mr. America just eye fuck you”

“Shut up, I…I have to get back to work” you stammer as you ignore the heat in your cheeks, “and so do you, your plates are in the window” pointing to the three loaded plates.

“Alright” she rolls her eye, grinning at you as she walks away.

Wiping your hands on your skirt, you straighten your shirt and decide to bring him a little of everything. It’s better to make one trip and be done. You can’t explain what just happened, for some reason, you feel uneasy about it.

Placing his coffee on small, black tray, you load it up with every type of cream and sugar that you have. Once you’re at the table, you arrange everything neatly in front of him, “Can I get you anything else”

“No. Thank you” he mutters before resuming his conversation with Thor.

You walk away, feeling a little off balance, I must need to get laid, I can’t believe that I thought Captain America was staring me down, he probably was looking at something behind me. Heading to your next table, you promptly forget that uneasiness that was sitting in the pit of your stomach.

Steve smiles down at the small tray in front of him. Gingerly touching the small packets in front of him, he looks to Thor who nods, “told you she’s good” he mumbles around a mouthful of food. He’s right, if you behave this way with everything, you’ll take such good care of me and our children. He takes a sip from the warm mug, his eyes watching you as you saunter across the dining room.

***

You have the next two days off, you spend it in your small rundown apartment, there are boxes piled on the grey couch in the minute living room, most of them empty because you don’t feel like packing just yet. You decide to watch Netflix while you force yourself to pack at least one room. You find yourself sitting on the couch, surrounded by the boxes, engrossed in the movie and the next thing you know the weekend is gone.

You did manage to call your sister to go over some details for the move. You had lived in the city long enough and with the recent attacks, you wanted a change. On a whim, you had applied for a job back home two weeks ago and were shocked when they hired you two days later. You didn’t have time to find an apartment until you got down there, so she was going to let you stay with her and her husband for a couple of months.

It’s still dark outside when the alarm on your phone goes off, you kick at your sheets, seriously tempted to throw your phone across the pitch-black room. You lay there for a minute listening to the sounds of the city waking up outside your window before you force yourself from your warm bed. In the bathroom, you wince as you turn on the light. You stare at your reflection, making a face at yourself, you just had to watch one more episode instead of sleeping didn’t you. Now its going to be a long day.

Even if you had enough sleep, you despise first shift, you loathe people who willing get up this early. At least the restaurant is empty, quiet except the low whirl of the air conditioner. Marge sitting at a booth reviewing paperwork. You’re sitting at the counter with Liz, looking up apartments when you hear the door chime, Steve walks wearing a black baseball cap, red jacket and jeans. He is heading to a booth near the back, a book in his hand.

“Hey Marge, where I am today” you ask as you stand and adjust your skirt. Can this get any tighter, knowing Mitchell it could.

The seasoned waitress pulls out the clipboard with the daily assignments “You have section C today”

Of course, I do, you think and of course that’s where he is. You crack your neck as you pick up your pad and pencil, placing it in your front pocket. Stop it, he hasn’t done anything. You adjust your skirt again before heading over.

“Hi, are you ready to order” you ask

He leans back, “A black coffee” and goes back to his book. He doesn’t look up as you set it down. You start to walk away when you get that uneasy feeling, you look over your shoulder, he’s staring at you, he meets your eyes before dragging them down your body and then back up at your face, a slight smirk on his lips before returning to his book. You feel a shiver travel down your spine. You look over at your coworkers but none of them are paying attention.

More people trickle in, soon you’re busy managing multiple tables. You look over to see him, he’s reading his book, occasionally taking a sip from the mug. You should have already offered him a refill but you don’t want to go back over there, so you take a chance and type up his check. You set it down in front of him, “whenever you’re ready”

He doesn’t look up, muttering a thank you. Am I reading too much into this? What’s wrong with me today.

Steve’s been watching you over the top of his book, you look so beautiful, too beautiful for this place, he thinks. He takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee, you were so kind to him yesterday, bringing him so many options for his coffee. Today you let him read his book in peace, you didn’t nag him like other people did. He knew he was right about you. Once you learned what he liked, you would be perfect for him.

You finished clearing off a table when you notice that he’s gone. A hefty tip in his place. You pocket the money, clearing off his table. The rest of your shift flies by and by the end of the day, Steve is long forgotten.

Once again, you’re up before sunrise, already irritated, at your job, packing, just irritated at being up this early. As you swing your legs over your bed, you stretch your arms, telling yourself that you have one more day on this schedule and then back to normal hours. You ignore the boxes in the living room, you’ll get to them on your next day off.

The restaurant is quiet again, typical for this time of day. You’re playing a game on your phone trying to distract yourself. The door chimes, you see Steve walking in with Tony and Bruce, he’s in a dirty black uniform, with a small bag across his shoulders. They all look weary as they head for a middle booth. In your section. You don’t feel like dealing with them today. You walk over to Liz who’s staring at the trio “what section are you in again”

“ A” she pouts, “how do you always get the superheroes”

“Wanna switch” you smile tightly

You’re placing an order at the grill, your back towards the dining area so you miss seeing Steve stand up when Liz approaches the table. You walk through your new section, checking the condiments and napkins when you see Steve sitting at one of your tables in the corner, pulling a laptop out of his bag. You look over and see Liz taking Tony’s order, she spots you mouthing “thank you”. Yep, your welcome. 

Steve looks up, smiling as you approach the table.

“What can I get you” you snap out as you reach the table, unable to disguise the annoyance in your voice

He raises an eyebrow, face darkening. You take a small step back, and he relaxes, a smile on his lips. “I’ll take a coffee and some scrambled eggs”. He goes back to his screen, clearing dismissing you. What was that?

You’re placing his order, when Liz comes around the counter. “Ugh, I feel so bad” she sighs, “Wanda got hurt last night”

“What?”

“Yeah, they say it she’s going to make it but it sounded pretty serious”

Oh.

“So, I asked them why they weren’t eating with Cap”

Of course you did, you think trying to not roll your eyes.

“He blames himself, it was his mission” she laments.

Damn I’m a jackass, this man just wants to eat alone, internally cringing.

You continue to chastise yourself, this man has problems that you can’t even imagine. The last thing he needs is his waitress being rude. You balance his plate on the tray with a cup of coffee. He doesn’t look at you as you set everything down. You bite your lip as you try to form an apology.

“Hey, I heard about your friend, I’m sorry, I hope she’s okay” you rush out as you turn to leave. 

He seizes your hand, his thumb stroking your palm. “Thank you, Y/N” his eyes piercing yours. You press your lips together, “no problem” and try to tug your hand away, he holds you tighter, thumb still moving across your skin.

“I” you swallow, suddenly aware of his strength, “I need to get back to work”. He releases you and you walk off waiting until you’re behind the counter to wipe off your palm. You can feel his eyes on you, failing to notice that Tony and Bruce have been watching you as well.

She is so sweet. Steve thinks as he begins to eat. So caring. I can forgive one mistake, this time, because she’s used to dealing with the creeps that come in here, she needs to be protected from them. He looks at Tony and Bruce, raising a brow. They nod in approval.

A week later, you’re scheduled for the afternoon shift but someone called off, so you agreed to come in early. You walk in, the restaurant is empty, Liz is playing on her phone and Marge is cleaning off a table, so you head straight to the large, bright kitchen.

“Hey Mike, I’m hungry” you shout.

“Watcha want, I’m busy” grumbles the older, bearded man sitting on a crate with his feet propped up.

“Don’t make me come over there” you laugh, shaking your fist.

“Alright, alright tough guy”

“I’m starving so don’t judge, but I want three eggs scrambled with cheese, the good kind, some bacon, sausage, all the hash browns and two pancakes”

“Damn”

“I said don’t judge” you pause, “make it healthy by tossing some strawberries in with the pancakes”

“That doesn’t make it healthy”

“Uh yeah, its called balance, Mike” you shake a finger at him.

He laughs and starts making your order. You talk as he cooks, he makes extra, so you eat together. Liz joins you, eating off your plate as you all complain about customers and Mitchell. I’m going to miss this, you think. You officially move in four weeks, you decide to tell them at the last minute, knowing that they would try to throw a goodbye party or something. 

“Amazing as always” you stretch, patting your stomach. You hear the door chime, Liz pouts. You roll eyes, “I’ll get it”.

You walk, Steve is standing by the door, in a black tshirt and jeans. You take a deep breath, reminding yourself that he was just upset last week, he’s Captain freaking America, he’s a good guy. 

You smile at him, “Good morning, want to sit over here” gesturing a table by the wall. He strolls over until he’s standing above you, you look up at his face, noticing how he towers over you.

He smiles tenderly back at you, “I hope I didn’t creep you out before, I apologize, I’m told that I can be too” he shrugs a shoulder, “touchy, I guess it’s a habit, something left over from before”.

Oh. Before. Right. Your smile grows wider, “Its okay, don’t worry about it, please sit”. His smile lights up his eyes and you notice how attractive he is when he’s like this. You take your pad out of your pocket, “what can I get you”

“Strawberry pancakes, bacon and eggs” he says

“My favorites”, you beam, “Scrambled, right”

“I…yes” he murmurs

“Black coffee”

“Yes”

“Alright, I’ll be right back”. You finish writing on your pad.

Steve bites his bottom lip watching you walk away. he can’t believe how right he’s been about you. And on top everything else, you remembered what he likes. This is going so well. Everything is almost ready. He just needs a week or two and then you would be home.

“How” Liz dramatically exclaims,” No, why, why does this always happen to me”.

You laugh, “Um, you can bring it to him if you want” placing the plates on the tray. She hands you the coffee and sighing as she hugs herself, “noooo, I’ll just stay here and daydream about this place being destroyed as Thor saves me, taking me to his home, showing me his big hammer before he-“

“Whoa,” you snort, “calm down girl, you know we’re in public right”

“Eh” she shrugs, “we’re all grown”

You point to a family with a small child, “Liz”

“Eh”

“I can’t with you, let me go give him his food”

You’re still laughing to yourself as you set the food down, “Can I get you anything else”.

“No, thank you” he grins at you.

“Alright, Ill be back to check you”, you walk to the next table, looking back before taking their order, his head is propped up on hand, eyes closed as he chews, clearly enjoying the pancakes. He looks youthful, carefree. Yeah, you were wrong about him, he was just going through some stuff, its Captain America after all.

Steve sighs, as he picks at the eggs left on his plate, you’ve been running around nonstop for this place. He hates that he has to wait when you obviously need him now. He promised Bucky that they would do things his way this time. It’s been working for Bucky and his girl. So, he was willing do whatever it takes. For you. His phone lights up, he sees the message and smiles.

The diner gets busy, you’re running in between tables, when you notice his cup is half empty. He’s looking at his phone as he eats. You bring over the pot of coffee, you’re about to ask him if he wants some more when he suddenly stands up, bumping into you, the pot slips from your hand and it shatters on the floor.

“I’m sorry”, Steve says as he grabs a handful of napkins, crouching down to put them over the spilled coffee.

“Don’t worry about it, accidents happen” you say as you pick up the larger pieces of glass, putting them in one hand.

“Where should I put this”, he asks holding a handful of glass

“I’ll take it” you put out your hand, he leans towards you, losing his balance as he drops the glass in your hand, you feel a sharp prick, “ow” you cry out jerking your hand back.

“Damn it, I’m sorry” as he rocks back on his heels, running a hand through his hair. “I’m messing up today, huh”

“Hey, its okay, like I said, accidents happen, thanks for helping” you reassure him.

You walk behind the counter, carefully disposing of the glass, “Hey Liz, can you get a wet floor sign for table 9 while I get the mop”. You go into the kitchen when she nods.

Steve watches you until the doors close behind you, he pulls out his phone and opens the app. He smiles when he sees the bright dot blinking on the screen.


	3. Belong Here: Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to keep an eye you and you need better friends. Actually, you only need him.

When you go back out to the dining area, Steve was gone. A generous tip with a sorry written on his check left behind on the table. The rest of the day when downhill from here. A kid threw up on your shoes and when you bent over to clean them, a guy decided to stick his hand up your skirt in front of his family. Leading to the loud, awkward fight between his wife and him, you were pleasantly surprised when she decked him before storming out. 

While the restaurant calmed down after the impromptu entertainment, things didn’t improve for you. Mike was having an off day and kept screwing up orders. So, you’re left to deal with irate patrons who can’t seem to grasp the fact that you don’t control how the food is cooked. Each forced apology and smile draining, pushing you to your breaking point. If one more person yelled or talked down to you, you were going to snap.

Your shift finally ending, you trudged to the breakroom and let out a muffled shriek into your coat. Shifting your weight between your feet as you changed, wincing as you put your shoes on. Opening the door, you put your headphones on, the noise of the city drowned out by your music. Your pace slower than usual, your feet throbbing with every step. You vow to never wear heels again after this job.

Stifling a yawn, you check your phone as you round a corner. No new message, no surprise. You had planned on going out more, being social but it was easier to stay home than deal with all the bullshit that comes with dating, making new friends. Liz did want you to hang out with her and her friends, but once was enough. The thought of her shrill friends was enough to make your head hurt.

Putting your phone in your back pocket, a large black van comes into view. Getting closer to your building, you can see the KSTR Movers, etched on the side, windows are dark. You unlock the door to your building, the always damp carpet squishing beneath your shoes. The staircase winding up to the fourth floor next to the elevator with the out of order sign, mocking you. Exhaling you began the trek to your apartment.

Before you reach the second flight of stairs, your feet and calves are burning. Scratching your palm on the railing, you use it to push your way up the steps. Two men in black matching uniforms pass you, the same logo from the van imprinted on their shirts. Adjusting your purse, you smile at them as you continue, unaware that they’ve stopped.

They watch as you sluggishly climb up, one sending a brief message, waiting until they receive a response before leaving the building.

The hallway to your apartment is dim, the light your landlord never fixed is flickering, the carpet faded, the original color long gone under years of neglect and stains. A faint smell of smoke and mildew clinging to the peeling walls. You don’t know any of your neighbors and you like that, content with the occasional greeting in the hallway or laundry room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching your apartment near the end of the hallway, you go in just closing the door just as Steve comes out of the apartment next to yours.

He steps out and quietly checks your door. Satisfied that it’s locked he goes back inside.

The furniture from the previous tenant neatly stacked against the wall, obscuring the windows. A makeshift office set up the middle of the living room, something Tony insisted on so he wouldn’t fall behind on his work. Steve ambles over to the fridge and takes a beer out. Walking to bedroom, he takes a sip as he listens to you move around in your place. He had to know you were safe until you could come home with him. He has to stick to Bucky’s plan for you, for your future. 

The pale white walls are lined with monitors. He sits down and leans against the headboard, he reaches for the remote as he takes another swig.

Steve watches you undress, zooming in on your body, changing the settings until you’re on every screen. The beer forgotten on the nightstand. He unzips his pants, pulling his erect dick out of his boxers. He switches to the bathroom camera, his hand gliding up and down his thick shaft as you shower, twisting and pulling his thick length, he groans when the soap drifts down your body, your hands following it. His hand moves faster, his thumb swiping over his swollen leaking tip, gasping you name as you lotion your body. When you bend over to pick your towel, he cums, hot white spurts over his hand. 

He cleans himself up, smiling when he sees you open the wine he bought you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling better after the hot shower, you’re exhausted but unable to sleep. Deciding that you need wine to help end your night, you navigate around the boxes crowding the small hallway, noticing that the ones in the living room are neatly stacked up. Something feels off, you can’t figure it out but it looks off. 

I don’t think I left them like that. Maybe I did. Its been a long week.

Shaking the thoughts off you open your cabinets, spotting your favorite bottle in the front. Removing it and a glass, you clear a spot off the couch. Flipping through channels, you find a trash reality show while sipping your wine. The taste is stronger than you remember, sweeter. Fifteen minutes later, you’re asleep on the couch, glass in your hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“”

Steve strolls in and kisses your cheek. He turns the tv off, putting the remote on the table. He carries you to the bedroom. Fluffing the pillow before resting your head on it, he arranges your limp body on the bed. “You work so hard, sweetheart, with me you won’t have to anymore”.

He sits on the end of the bed, placing your feet in his lap, massaging them as you sleep. The small moans you make as he kneads your feet make him hard. Ignoring his erection, he turns you over, he works out the knots in your back, your moans louder, the sounds sweet to his ears. He puts on your back when he’s satisfied that you’re relaxed. You’ve consumed every waking though since he’s found you, he wants to take you now. “I promised Bucky” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. Still he could do something for you. Staring at your sleeping frame, he traces a finger down your stomach, under the band of your panties, he feels through your slick folds.

“So wet for me” he whispers, his other hand pushing your shirt up, exposing your breasts. He traces your nipple with his tongue as his finger works your clit. He watches you toss your head, as you pant. He slips two fingers into you, curling in you, his thumb rubbing against your clit, sliding in and out, the squelching of your wetness filling his ears as he concentrates on your face. Relentless until you clench around him, back arching off the bed as you groan. He withdraws his fingers, sucking them before kissing you. He wipes you down with his shirt before laying bedside you, tracing patterns on your arms.

After a couple of hours, he gets up, covering you with a blanket. He pilfers through the boxes in the living room before finding the one he needs. Next door, he sits on the bed, reviewing his checklist as he inhales your scent on his shirt. Your resting body on the monitor before him. “Goodnight sweetheart”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The early morning silence was broken by your phone alarm. Opening your eyes, blinking at bright sun beaming through your curtains, you stretch before getting up. As you stand, you wiggle your toes, twisting your back as you exhale. You turn on your pandora app and dance as the music plays, breezing through your morning routine. You’re singing off-key as you head out, stopping in the living room you stare at the stack of boxes in the living room, you swear it was taller last night, you shake your head, “I must be losing it”. You put your headphone on and skip out the building.

You almost at the diner when dark clouds roll across the sky, a crack of thunder booming in the air, lightening following. Breaking into a sprint, you make it just as it starts to rain. Catching your breath, you see Liz running down the street, completely soaked. You hold the door open for her, taking her bag when she gets inside. “This is what happens when I decide to do my hair” she cries as she shakes her head.

You burst out laughing at her indignant expression. “Hey, girl, at least it be will slow today”. Walking to the back, you listen as she talks about her weekend. You’re singing under your breath as you look over the schedule when Liz pokes you in your side, “Why are you so happy today, you get some” she cheekily laughs, nudging you with her hip.

“Yeah, I’m getting laid left and right” you joke, tossing the clipboard at her. 

Hours pass, the diner remains empty as the storm worsens, the rain pelting the roof, wind occasionally shaking the windows. Mike is sleeping in the kitchen and Liz is in the back. You walk through the dining area, humming, swaying your hips as you double-check the tables.

The door slams open, hitting the wall with a loud smack. You screech, grabbing your chest. Steve walks in, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry”. His blond hair sticking to his head, rain rolling down his face, jacket open exposing his white t-shirt clinging to his muscular chest, the thin material sheer from the downpour. Every inch of his chest on display, every muscle, you gawk, your eyes following the water coursing down his chest, abdomen, to his-

Steve chuckles bring your gaze back to his face. “Oh, uh yeah don’t worry about it”, you stammer, as you take a step back, “uh sit anywhere.”. He takes his jacket off, turning it inside out as he walks past you, something tickles your nose making you sneeze, once, twice in a row. “Excuse me” as you rub your nose with your arm.

“I’ll two orders of pancakes, one blueberry, one strawberry, four eggs and bacon, coffee and juice”. He puts the jacket on the back of the booth, before stretching his arms above his head, your eyes dropping to his abdomen. 

When you look up, you realize you don’t remember what he said, rubbing the back of your neck, you shift your weight to one foot, cringing as you splutter, “Sorry, can, can you repeat that”. He leans on the table and repeats his order, your eyes flickering to his biceps as you write.

“I’ll grab you a towel too” mumbling as you bite your lip, noticing the water form small pools around him.

You don’t see the smirk on his face as he texts Thor.

Just inside the kitchen door, you slouch against the wall, taking several deep breaths, trying to slow your racing heart. Ignoring your damp panties, you shake yourself before waking Mike to place Steve’s order. “Liz, I’m fine, it’s one customer, I’ll get you if anyone else comes in”, you tell her as grab towels from the back.

Preparing the coffee and juice, glancing over your shoulder to see him texting. You set everything on the table, keeping your gaze averted and wait at the counter for his food. You look over at him drying himself off as you pretend to clean a menu. When his food is ready, you see Mike going back to sleep and roll your eyes.

“Let me know if you need anything” you murmur as you put the plates down. You turn to leave, when he grabs your hand, rubbing his thumb over your palm, you almost moan when he eases the itch that’s been lingering there.

“Eat with me” he smiles, his face lighting up.

You reply, “I can’t, I’m” trailing off as you look down.

“Too busy,” he finishes as he pointedly looks around the empty diner, his thumb caressing your palm, a shiver running down your spine.

“I” you hesitate, “I’m on the clock”

He gestures to the plates, “Don’t make me eat alone”. His grip tightens, “Please”. He pouts and you grin. He pushes his lip out further, his eyes widening, “please”. You giggle as you tug your hand away. Looking at the door, you can see the frame rattling of the force of the wind, the streets bare and dark outside the windows.

“Just for a minute” Tucking a hair behind your ear, you sit across from him, fidgeting in the booth as you adjust your skirt, “sorry it’s the stupid uniform our boss makes us wear”.

“I know about tight uniforms” he winks as he moves the plates around the table, before taking a bite of the pancakes. You cut yours into sections, trying to think of something to say, when his eyes capture yours, you can see the desire lurking beneath the surface. His gaze penetrating though you, the air heavy, thick around you, warmth pooling between your legs. The diner fading away as you can only focus on him. You struggle to breathe the longer he holds gaze, lightheaded, dazed. 

He reaches over spearing a piece of your pancakes on his fork, eyes never leaving yours. “Let me” he murmurs placing it to your lips, his mouth slightly open. You open your mouth as he pushes the fork in, the taste of strawberries on your tongue. 

Why did I let him do that?

Before you can speak, he has another piece to your lips, his expression darkening as you take it. “Do you like working here?” he asks

“Uh, I” you breathe out, “no, I hate it”, you open to take another bite, chewing slowing, “I love my coworkers so I deal with it”. Your eyes watching his lips as he speaks, “How long have you been here”.

“Um” You lose your train of thought as he takes a bite, his low moan making you clench your thighs, “two, no three years, but I’m leaving soon” as you fight not to squirm in the seat.

“Where” He murmurs, his hand stroking your cheek softly. Closing your eyes, you lean into his hand.

Before you can answer, the door crashes open and a group of teenagers walks in, shouting and laughing. What the hell am I doing, you think as you scramble across the booth. “I have to go” you exclaim before rushing to the group.

He sighs, pushing the food away. Sending a quick message to Tony before standing up. He takes out his wallet, throwing cash onto the table. He walks out into the rainstorm, another message, and the skies clear. He looks at you through the window, you’re so perfect, you deserve more than this, you need me, Ill be everything you need. “I’ll see you soon, sweetheart”. He calculates how much work he can finish before you get home.

That night Steve turns the heat on in your apartment after you fall asleep. He watches you on the monitor as he pulls himself out of his pants, he waits until you began to move, tossing and turning under the sheet, he starts stroking himself when you fling the covers back. He can see the sheen of sweat on your skin and he moves his hand faster as he thinks about how you would look sweaty and panting under him.

You wake with a gasp, you could have sworn someone said your name. Looking around the room, unable to make out anything until your eyes adjust to the darkness. The room quiet, you can hear a car outside the window. Sighing you seek your shirt is sticking to your chest. The heat increasing your drowsiness, so you take it off, fling it to the floor before falling asleep.

Steve leans against the headboard, groaning as he watches you on the monitor.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you’re getting ready for your afternoon shift, when your phone lights up. You don’t recognize the number but it’s your hometown area code,

“Hello, this Y/N” you state as you open your fridge.

“Y/N, Franklin here”

“Oh, yes sir, how can I help you” Inquiring as you pull out the pint of milk.

“I hate to inform you, but we have to rescind your job offer” You put the milk on the counter, sitting on the floor as you pinch the bridge of your nose. You’re silent as you hold the phone to your ear.

“Y/N, are you there, hello”.

“Why” you sigh, disappointment staining your tone.

“Our company has been recently acquired by a larger corporation, we are unable to hire anyone until the merger is complete”, he drones on. “ I understand how frustrating this may be, we will keep your resume on file for future openings”

“Thank you” you politely respond before hanging up, “Well” you laugh. “Fuck”. Looking around the partially packed apartment. 

At work, you can’t hide your misery, the thought of being stuck in this place slowing you down, making you snap at everyone. When you get smart with Liz for the third time, she drags you to the back and forces you to tell her what happened. Ranting to her makes you feel better and by the time your shift is over, she’s making you laugh as she mocks Mitchell. She was miffed that you planned to leave her but encouraged you to start job hunting. Hugging her as you leave, you promise to go out with her this weekend to make up for it.

Later that night, you’re on the couch watching tv when your phone rings, you see your sister’s face on the screen. Putting it on speaker, “Hey what’s up”

“Eh, how are things going, you were supposed to call me today”

“Shit, I forget”, you sigh, “They already let me go”

“What” she exclaims. Her indignation making you smile.

“Yep”, you stretch out the word as you turn over, “some bullshit about a merger and blah blah blah”.

“So what are you going to do”

“I guess unpack and keep working until I find something else”, you groan, kicking the end of the couch.

“Y/N, just come down like you planned, there’s tons of places hiring”

Sitting up, you switch the call to video, “are you sure” you demand when she pops up.

“Yes, you idiot, I miss you, I don’t know why you’re annoying as fuck” she cackles when you make a face “but come down here and we’ll make it work”

“I love you too” you laugh

“Mwah,” she smacks into the phone, “goodnight”.

Laying back down, you smile, turning to the tv.

Steve crushes the beer bottle, ignoring the blood dripping from his hand. He pulls the shards out before dialing Bucky, “We have a problem”.


	4. Belong Here: Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesnt approve of your friends, but its okay. He has plans for you and for them.

A warm breeze flutters the rubescent leaves of the tall oak tree outside the window. A squirrel circles its branches, darting up when a group of children run along the sidewalk. The playful shrieks dwindling into hushed excitement as they eagerly wait for the ice cream truck to stop. The musical tones piercing the air as it ambles down the road. The faint smell of barbeque in the air as cars pull up to the house next door, doors slamming as people get out. Sprinklers click on, watering the lush emerald lawn.

The heavy chartreuse drapes concealing the picturesque scene as man closes them.

Her bright yellow walls splattered with blood. The soft white carpet smudged with boot prints, the fibers she worked so hard to maintain, now tainted with blood tinged dirt. The mahogany table’s delicately carved patterns hidden under the pictures. Intimate pictures of her. Her husband. His sweet niece. His elderly parents.

She sits on the mauve armchair, sinking into the velvet cushion, her bare toes scraping the ground as she moves back. Eyes focused on the whirling blades of the ceiling fan in the middle of the room. Tears burning paths down her face, collecting under her chin. Hands gripping the armrests, twitching at the dull thuds, stomach recoiling at every wet grunt. Forcing slow deep breaths through her nose, she chews the inside of her cheek.

“Now are you ready to try again” He looks up, wiping his hands against his suit.

“Yes”, she swallows, the copper taste of her blood coating her tongue, “Sir”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yawning as you roll over, reaching for the remote, hand grazing your pillow instead. Sitting up, you look around, you could have sworn you feel asleep on the couch. 

Rubbing your hand across your face, you smell a faint whiff of cologne. Sniffing your arm, it smells familiar. Leaning down, it’s on your pillow, nearly unnoticeable. Stretching your arms over your head, you stand.

Who did I touch yesterday? You think of some of the male customers you had and shudder. 

Shuffling to the living room. The thought dissipates when you see that the living room is clean, boxes in the corner, your glass of wine is gone. The blanket neatly folded up on the end of the couch.

What did I do last night?

Staring at the room, your stomach constricts, uneasiness trickling down your spine. A shrill ringing startles you. You find the phone in the bedroom, on your nightstand. As you reach for it, you see that it’s almost 3pm.

How much did I drink?

The phone falls silent. You pick it up, unlocking the home screen. 

It rings again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The uniformed men roam around the darkened room as Steve sits on her couch. “Now remember, do not make her cry because if you do” He taps the gun against his thigh, “I’ll have to make you cry, its only fair”.

The unconscious man’s body slumps on him, he sneers as he pushes him away. When his head smacks the corner of the table, she flinches. “He’ll be fine if you hurry”. The voice comes from behind, a voice she once associated with her hero. 

Steve waits until she looks up at him. “Are you ready”

She nods, her hands trembling as she attempts to swipe your number. On the third try, one of the men stops behind her, taking the phone, he selects your number. He moves her hair to the side, following her as she cringes in the chair, placing his mouth at her ear, “Don’t fuck this up”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey” You fall back on your bed, letting your legs dangle off the side as you poke your belly fat. “I can’t wait to come down, I’m going to give my notice tomorrow”. 

“Y/N, y-you can’t stay with us” she breathes out. You sit up, almost dropping the phone. Fumbling you put it back to your ear, “what are you talking about, you told-“

“Y/N, Robert found out his mother is sick, so his parents are going to move in with us” her voice cracks on the last word, “We won’t have room for you”.

“Are you okay, tell me what’s going on” you plead, brow furrowed as you grip the phone.

“It’s a lot to deal with right now, I don’t have time for you”. Her soft tone curt, making you blink.

Frowning as you fold a leg under you. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch and I could help you with them”. You scratch the back of your neck.

“Y/N, you can’t stay with us, I said no, I have to go”. The phone silent, you look down to see the call ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve cracks his neck and rises, stepping over the body. He puts his hands on top of hers, pushing them into the smooth fabric of the chair.

His face close to hers making her skin crawl when she feels his breath on her. She focuses on the star in the middle of his suit.

“Did you hang up on my girl?”

She looks up and flinches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stare at the phone before tossing it on the floor, you roll on your side and tuck your knees in. Scratching your palm as the conversation replays in your head. Pushing down your hurt, you try to rationalize what happened.

Robert’s parents are old, and its going to be a huge burden to care for them. 

Knowing him, he would wait until the last minute.

You stretch out. She sounded so upset, I’ll talk to her tomorrow after she’s calmed down.

I’m sure that it had nothing to do with me personally. 

Feeling better, you close your eyes, groaning when your phone rings, buzzing across the floor. You slide off the bed and pick it up. “Hello Mitchell”. You mime shooting the phone.

“We’re short, be in here 30”. He hangs up. What is wrong with everyone today?

Taking a deep breath, you stand up. “Let’s make the best of this”. On your way to the bathroom, you look around, you feel like you’re forgetting something. After a second, you shake it off and you get ready.

Twenty minutes later, you walk in the diner and almost leave. Every table and booth occupied, conversation waxing and waning, an irritated undertone in the air. 

As you maneuver to the counter, you understand why. There are tickets piled on the window, several on the floor. Liz is speeding between tables, frazzled as she holds her trays.

You smirk when you realize that the place isn’t short, its Kelly the new waitress. She’s holding more tickets, wiping her nose with her arm as she sniffles, shifting her weight as she balances on her heels.

You saunter to the breakroom, taking your time as you change. When you go to the counter, Kelly hasn’t moved, the exasperated conversations escalating, patrons glaring at her. .

Taking the tickets from her hand, “What needs to go out first”. She shakes her head.

“Okay, did you mark your tickets with the section numbers”. She looks blankly at the papers. 

You snicker, shaking your head. “Kelly, don’t worry, I got this, we all screw up, its whatever, go make all the drinks and line them up”.

You take control, ordering Mike to make the tickets in the window first. When the plates come out, you yell out the orders as you hand them to Kelly. The regulars were amused at the ruckus, some people walked out, so you used their food as freebies for the people who stayed . 

Eight tedious hours later, the pace slows down. You made Kelly take a break an hour ago, you bet Liz five bucks she wouldn’t come back. You’re cleaning out the coffee pot when you’re nudged from behind. “Look at that”, Liz whispers as she pinches your butt.

Turning you see Thor, Bucky, Tony and Steve walk in, dressed in their uniforms. Steve looks at you and smiles, you point to a back table. “Hey Mike, Thor’s here”.

“On it” He grunts, pulling open the fridge.

You walk over, pad in your hand., “What can I get” trailing off as you see the blood on Steve’s suit. Spotting a drop of blood on his ear, “Are you alright” you murmur, taking a napkin out of your apron, “You’re bleeding”. You reach over to wipe it when he smiles, “I’m fine sweetheart, we had a mission out of state”. You miss the knowing grins between Tony and Thor.

The endearment makes you back away, as you recall the last time he was here. He frowns when you hand him the napkin. “Oh, okay um, Thor your burgers are almost ready, what can I get everyone else” you ask as you look down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve watches you walk away. “What do you think, Buck”.

“Skittish little thing, nurturing, needs a firm hand,” Bucky shrugs. Tony nods as he looks at his phone.

“She’s perfect” he sighs, “I can’t take another failure, not with her-“. Bucky cuts him off, “She’s the one, don’t worry”.

“I almost had her before, she was close to giving in” His eyes watching your back as you talk to Mike.

“Hey, pal, we have a few more things to do and she’ll be yours”. Bucky states as he looks at his phone, the small video feed of a woman banging on a door playing on his screen.

“And if she fights back, it will be easy to break her”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the counter, you can Liz creeping up on you. Liz smiles as she holds out her phone,” So, before you say no, remember that you owe me”

You eye her suspiciously, “uh huh”. Hand on your hip as you attach a ticket to the window.

“Greg is nice”. She grins, shaking her phone.

“No” You turn away, looking in the kitchen. Mike is flipping multiple patties while cooking fries. 

“Look” She holds the phone over your shoulder, you see a tall redhead smiling next to a German shepherd.

"No"

“Please” She pouts, her head on your shoulder, “your puss puss is lonely”.

“Nope” You grimace “and eww”

“I already told him you said yes” she moves back, holding up her hands, “so if you want to break his heart by cancelling, that’s on you”. She shrugs as you glare at her.

“Liz” you groan, “ugh let me see the picture again, he’s kinda cute”. She looks at expectantly, mouthing you owe me.

You sigh loudly, “okay”.

She laughs, “great, I’m going to tell him you said yes”. She texts as she dodges the spoon you threw at her. 

“Liz, I can’t with”.

“Your puss puss is going to get some this weekend, so you are welcome”. You both laugh as Mike fake gags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“

Steve stands up enraged, the table bending under his grip. Bucky holds his shoulder, “Not here, Steve”.

Alerts simultaneously flash across their phones.Ignoring his groans, Bucky states “We can deal with it when we get back”.

Steve storms out the building. Tony chuckles as he throws a wad of cash on the table. “Listen I have an idea that may help old capsicle. I’ll tell you on the way to the jet”.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The lone decrepit building hidden away, under the cover of the dense forest. Snow drifts down as they surround the building. Infrared showing multiple assailants in the first room. The security system disabled by Tony moments ago. 

Team one breaching the perimeter. Cap you’re up. 

He runs in the building, thoughts of you playing in his head.

He’s been gone for eight days. Eight days of watching you on the monitors. You move around the little apartment, dancing, showering, eating. Listening to your conversation, reading your texts.

You got dolled up one afternoon, when you left the apartment he switched to the tracker, scoffing when he saw where you were going. You came home early from the date , alone, he’s relieved you didn’t cheat on him. 

He knows you only went out because she made you. You were being a good friend to the wrong person. His sweet naive girl. You need better friends.You deserve more, he will give you what you deserve.

Five days earlier

You’re in front of your mirror, clothes thrown around the small bedroom. It’s taken you three hours to pick an outfit. “Liz, I’m not good at small talk” you whine on the phone as you pull up the shorts, “I repeat the same five things to my customers, I hardly talk to you”.

“Y/N” she groans, “You are amazing. It will be fine, hes’ going to be begging to eat you out so shut the fuck up”.

Laughing you put the phone on speaker before setting it on the dresser. “I love you” you sing.

“Yeah, you do which is why you need to hang out with me more”.

“I know” You put on a pink graphic tee shirt. Taking a selfie, you send the picture.

“You look great” she squeals as she opens the message, “Have fun, tell me about it when you get back, and if you have a chance to suck his dick, do it”.

“Bye Liz”. Laughing as you find your shoes. Going into the bathroom, you fix your hair, scrutinizing your reflection, “Well, this is the best he’s going to get”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz puts her phone down. She does a little happy dance, glad that she’s finally convinced you to go out. Finding a cute nerd like Greg had taken forever. She knows this date is going to be great. Too bad I couldn’t hook her with Captain America, she muses as she finds an outfit for later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrive at the cafe, sitting down at the small round table after ordering a caramel latte and scone. You’re playing with the straw when Greg walks in. He smiles as he jogs over to you. “Y/N”

Standing up you hug him before you both sit down. “So, Liz was right”

“Huh”

“She told me you were beautiful” He blushes as he looks away, “Sorry that sounded cooler in my head”.

You giggle, “Thank you”. Taking a sip of your coffee, you scrunch your nose as he strumms his fingers on the table. I can do this, I talk to people all day “Uh, so what do you do”.

A few more awkward questions and then he spills his drink. The tension breaks as he struggles to clean up his mess. Both of you laugh when he tells you about the time he knocked an entire tray of champagne over at a company party.

The rest of the date goes well, you learn that he works in finance and spends his free time drawing comics. The pictures he creates are astonishing. His self deprecating humor matches yours.He tells you about a few of his favorite shows, you share your obsession with Hemmingyway and Poe. 

A few hours later you’re walking out when you receive a text asking for a second date. You look at him through the window, his hopeful expression making you bite your lip and nod. You text Liz a quick thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz spent the afternoon, texting you, giggling as you told her about the date. She felt like a proud mother when you told her that you were going on a second date. 

Later that night she pulled a skin tight red leather dress as she looked over her collection of heels. She can’t wait until she can convince you to go out with her friends again. Putting the final touches on her make up she sends out a group text. She walks out of her apartment as the lyft gets closer.

Four hours later, she’s stumbling out of the car, slurring her goodbyes to her girls. She’s trying to find her keys, when a shadow looms over her. Turning quickly, her head spinning as she looks up. The tall blond man blurry above her. She squints “Thor”.

“Hello Elizabeth, I require your assistance”

Now

He jerks back when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he starts to swing around, his punch blocked by Bucky’s arm . “Damn it Steve, Fury wanted at least one of them alive”. He stands up, removing his shield from the guard’s skull. The room littered with bodies, his shield caked in blood. They hear a low whimper from the corner, a man is slithering across the concrete floor, his mangled legs dragging behind him. “I left one”.

He’s quiet on the ride back to the compound. Bucky sits beside him, cleaning the blood off his knife with a rag. “Tony’s idea is good, this will speed up your plans”

Nodding, he sits back. “How’s your girl”

“Great” He smiles as he pulls out his phone, “she’s coming along nicely. The petite woman is walking to the fridge, slowly dragging the large vibranium ball chained to her leg. Steve raises an eyebrow. Bucky rolls his eyes, shrugging, “ We had a little setback, she’s learning, I’ll be able take that off soon.

Bucky hesitates before pulling a small box out of his pocket, “I’m going to propose next week”

“Congratulations Bucky, you’re a lucky man”. He gazes at the ring, sadness clouding his eyes.

“Steve she’ll love you, these things take time”. Patting Steve’s shoulder, “But we can do it the regular way if you want her now”

“No I can wait”. He runs his hand through his hair. ” I want this to work”

“It will”. He sits back, grining, "They are going to be great friends”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, you’re putting on the one nice dress you have. The lacy black dress that falls to the mid thigh, the fabric complementing your skin. Checking your phone as you put on your work heels. You had left Liz several messages wanting her advice about tonight. Your uber is a minute away so you grab your purse and lock up your apartment.

The restaurant is the complete opposite of your little diner. The place screams expensive as you observe the classy couples. You pull your dress down when a woman looks you up and down after you take off your coat.

You’re led to a table, murmuring your thanks as the waiter places the menu in front of you. Sipping on water, you study the room. The fancy tables decorated with centerpieces, Opaque linen napkins folded into intricate designs by the silverware.

Tasteful artwork lining the walls, you recognize some of the pieces. The romantic atmosphere enhanced by the soft lighting provided by chandeliers and live music from the band in the back. 

You see Greg looking around and wave him over.

“You look great” He smiles as he hugs you, “sorry I’m late, traffic was wild”

“It’s okay”. You smile back, his warm eyes making your cheeks burn. 

“So, did you get a chance to watch Avator”.

“Yes, well, two episodes anyway, I get the hype”. You chuckle as he nods energetically before telling you what else you need to catch up on.

An hour later, you’re laughing at his impressions of his boss as you eat dessert.Greg excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Licking the chocolate off your fork, you text Liz again. You finish your piece, almost tempted to take a bite of Greg’s when he comes back.

“Y/N, we need to leave”. He declares, pulling out his wallet. He selects several bills tossing them on the table. He walks away, going to the coat check.

“Uh” you scramble out of your chair, you get your coat as you rush to catch him. “Hey, did something happen” you ask, slightly out of breath. He ignores you as he demands the valet bring his car around.

You stare at the back of his head, dumbfounded by his mood swing before you pull your phone out of your purse. Tapping the uber app, you’re glad to see several cars on the map.

The valet brings his black Mercedes to the curb. He takes the keys and opens the passenger door. “I’ll drop you off”.

“N-no thats, that’s okay, I just ordered an uber”. You stammer, nervous as he glares at you. He steps towards you. You step back looking at the two valets watching you, as you clutch your purse to your stomach. 

His sinister gaze sends a shiver down your spine, you swallow as he leers at you. “Good night, Y/N”. He gets in his car, speeding off. What the hell is with everybody, is it me? 

In the uber, you start to text Liz before deleting the message. I’ll talk to her tomorrow. You start to call your sister, but you realize how late it is so you hang up. You really wish you knew more people. The car pulls up to your building. You get out and turn the doorknob.

“Hello, Y/N”

You turn your head to see Greg walking around the corner. Before you can open your mouth, he’s slamming you into the wall, the sickening thud of your head against the wall making the world slow and tilt. His freckled hand is covering your mouth as he drags you into the alley. 

The wet smell of garbage and waste permeate the air, his foot kicks a bottle as he takes further away from the street. He tosses you to the ground, straddling your hips as he rips your dress. The pavement scraping into your back as his weight crushes you.

You scream for help, swinging wildly, feeling your fist connect with his chin. His arm draws back and you see a burst of light behind your eye as your head snaps to the side. You groan as your hands cover your face.

You hear a voice and then his heavy weight is off of you. Disoriented, turning your head you see a blur of clothes, hands swinging,the movements make you dizzy, you close your eyes. The grunts and thuds making you nauseous. 

Soon it’s quiet, you feel a soft touch on your face, “Y/N, Y/N”.

You force open your eyes, the contorted face coming into focus, “Steve”. You smile before slipping into the darkness.

Steve takes his jacket off, covering your sleeping body. He cradles you as he takes you out of the alley. The man behind grumbles as he stands, Greg’s auburn hair shimmers into black locks as Loki appears.

“Thank you, Loki, I owe you Loki” He yells as he dusts his black suit off.

“Thanks Loki”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold. Wet.

Gasping you wake, lashing out as you yell.

Steve drops the cloth, “Y/N, its me sweetheart”.

You feel arms wrapping around you, forcing yours down. “Breathe sweetheart, you’re safe”.

“Steve” you cry into his shoulder. The images of him fighting Greg play in your head, “You saved me, he was going to” you blabber as your tears run down his shoulder.

Steve rubs your lower back as you cry, rocking you until you calm down. He lets go when you push away, tenderly touching your face, “Are you okay”.

You start to shake your head, the pain in your head making you wince. He grabs your hands, “What’s wrong”.

“My head” you rasp out, as the pain overwhelms you. Head throbbing, throat sore. Your back aches from where you hit the ground. He runs his hand across the back of your head, feeling the small bump.

“I’ll get you some ice”. He goes to your kitchen.“Sweetheart, this is empty” he chides as he closes the freezer. . He looks over to see you taking his jacket off, touching the scrapes on your right shoulder as you hold your dress together. Fucking Loki. “I’ll be right back”.

Nodding you lean forward, holding your head. Wait. Think, Y/N. Something is wrong. Think. 

You look around, your stomach drops as your palms sweat. How does he know where I live?

You stand up, wincing as the muscles in your back protest, searching for your purse. Freezing when you see it on the middle hook in the hallway. What the fuck, how- You take a shuddering breath as you open it, your phone is gone.

Your hands tremble as you drop the purse. You inch towards the door, slowly opening it. You look out the hallway, it’s empty, the light flickering as it sways. The apartment next to yours is open, catching your eye as you creep by. You stop in your tracks when you see a picture of you on a desk.

Beyond the desk, there are pictures of you along the wall. You walk in the apartment, fixated on the images of you. “What the hell” you mutter.

“Hi sweetheart” Steve smiles, holding an ice pack in his hand. A bowl of mixed fruit in the other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long”.

Turning on your heel, you flee, panting as you reach the stairs. You can hear him behind, calling your name as you wind down the stairs, air burning your chest as you run. You make it to the third floor before he lifts you up, unfazed by your flailing limbs and hoarse screams as he enters the apartment. Kicking the door close, he takes you to the bedroom. You lose your breath when you see the monitors on the wall, you can see every inch of your apartment.

He gently sets you on the bed, his hand smoothing your hair back. You smack his hand and crawl back, “don’t touch me”, you sputter. His low growl makes you glance at him. His hand darts up grabbing your ankle, forcing you down the bed,you yelp as the sheets aggravate the exposed skin on your back,

He gazes at your face, your eyes brimming with tears as your chest heaves. “You can’t run from me” he states tightly. “After all I’ve done for you, you need to be more grateful”.

“What” you gasp out.

He paces around the room, you follow him with your eyes. “I’ve been patient with you, I should have taken you that first day” he remarks, hands on his hips.

When he peers out the window, you slide off the bed, your foot touches the ground. “Do you know that there are few things that I can’t break, I would hate to have to show you that sweetheart”. Your heart pounds at the implications, looking over your shoulder, he’s still facing the window.

“Lay down” he commands. You hesitate and he punches the wall, a large crack traveling to the ceiling as he pulls his fist out. Flinching you scramble to the head of the bed, keeping your eyes on him. He sighs, “Don’t look at me like that, I won’t hurt you”.

“Not if you follow the rules, sweetheart”. He stands over you. You realize that you’re in your ripped dress, your sheer underwear exposed. You cover yourself with your hands.

He tsks and shakes his head. “Put them at your side”. You look away as you follow his orders. “Good girl”. The words make you grimace.

You feel the bed dip as he settles beside you. His large hand pushes your bra up and you cry out. “Oh sweetheart, I’ll be gentle”.

Closing your eyes, you swallow thickly as you feel him pinch your nipple. “Please dont” You beg as you turn your head, hands clutching the rough sheets.

His hand gently squeezes your breast before twisting the other nipple. You clench your thighs, confused by the jolts of pleasure shooting down to your core.

“Sweetheart, I know your body” he murmurs as he kisses your cheek, “Do you know how many times I’ve made you cum”.

“What” you cringe, “when, what”

“You shouldn’t drink so much sweetheart”. He continues, amused, as he licks your neck. Oh god. “You will only be allowed one glass with dinner from now on . He bites down until you whine. He soothes the bite with his thumb. “until you get pregnant of course”

Oh god.

“Steve you can let me go,”. You plead softly. "Please let me go, I wont say a word, I swear”

He chuckles, “Who would believe you”. You feel his warm tongue on your breast, twirling your nipple before sucking it into his mouth. You tense, screaming at your traitious body to stop enjoying it. “How about this, if you’re not wet, then I’ll let you go”.

He walked his fingers down your stomach before ripping your panties off. The material digging into your skin as it’s pulled away. “Sweetheart, I can see you dripping from here”. His gleeful tone mocking you. You jerk when his large finger slips into your folds. “You know liars have to get punished sweetheart”.

You whimper as he adds a finger, tracing patterns on your clit. He taps your clit, laughing softly when you jump. “Open your eyes and look at me” he commands, voice dropping. Your eyes snap open and you gaze at his face. “Look away and I will spank you, do you understand”. His blue eyes, dark, imposing. You nod as his eyes hold yours. “I know what you need”.

He leans over, his forehead touching yours, his hair shrouding your face. You gasp as he shoves two thick fingers into you. Your core giving no resistance at the intrusion, your slick arousal coating his fingers. He sets a rapid pace as he stares into your eyes, “I will give you what you need”, his thumb rubbing your clit, you let out moan, embarrassed, furious at the satisfied look on his face. “There you go, that’s my good girl” he praises.

You struggle to keep your eyes open, then he curls his fingers, brushing against your gspot. “Ah” you cry out, arching off the bed as the sensations magnify in your core, panting as it builds in you, pleasure sparking through your body. You cum hard, moaning loudly as you clamp down around his fingers. 

When your orgasm ends, shame grips your soul. I should have fought, done something. Tears leak out your eyes when you feel his fingers withdraw from your body. You roll onto your side, pulling your knees up to your chest, disgusted with yourself.

You cringe when his hand touches your back. “Sweetheart, I’ll let this go, but once you know my rules, you are responsible for any punishments you earn”.

He stands and walks out the room.

“Bucky, change of plans, I’m taking her home tonight, can you call the team”. You sit up, shoving your bra down before wrapping the sheet around your body as you eavesdrop

“Long story, Buck”. He laughs, “’ll fill you in when we leave for Geneva, how much time do you think I have”

You look around, eyes avoiding the monitors. There’s only one way out the room and you’re too high up to go out the window. Tears prick your eyes as you grip the blanket. 

“Fuck, I’ll make it work, do you still have that thing you used on your girl”.

His footsteps moving closer to the bedroom, “Thanks pal, I’ll see you in an hour”. 

He’s holding the bowl of fruit, water and pills. “You look cute like that” he grins as he sits beside you. You cower away from him, stopping when he grabs your arm. “I’m really trying here sweetheart”. You gulp and move back. “That’s my girl”.

“Now open up”. Your cheeks burn when you remember the last time you did this. It seems like a lifetime ago. He smiles sweetly, “I’ve been wanting to do this again since that day in the restaurant, you looked so beautiful, your little mouth open for me.“ He places a piece of strawberry in your mouth, his thumb wiping away the juice dribbling out as you chew.

He tilts his head as he studies you, “Thor has this dust, powder, whatever from his world that enhances your desires, I gave you such a small dose and you were still eating out of my hand”. Your eyes widen as you swallow. “A little more and I could have taken you that night”.

He holds the colorful round pills up, “We have to go soon, I know you’re sore so take these sweetheart”. You shake your head, leaning back. He snatches the back of your neck, forcing your head up, his fingers digging into your tender flesh. “That is the last time” he warns, his nostrils flaring as he grits his teeth, “The last time”.

You whimper, opening your mouth, he puts the pills on your tongue, watching you swallow when he gives you the water. He lifts your chin and you look down. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t want you to be afraid of me”.

He pulls you into him, stroking your shoulder. He sighs when he feels you tremble., “We will be great together, you have to learn to let me take care of you”.

His phone vibrates. “Lets go home”

“Home” you whisper, terrified. 

He takes your face in his hands, his thumbs stroking your cheeks, wiping away your tears. He beams at you, his eyes lighting up, “Yes, home where you belong”.

Your head feels heavy, his face blurring, doubling as you shake your head, “Steve, I don't”. 

“Hush, sweetheart, I’ll take care of everything and once we’re home you’ll take care of me”.


	5. Belong Here: Run, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, Run Little One, Steve gets you home, when you get a chance to escape you take it, but will you make it home?

“Bucky, we’re almost home”. 

His voice breaks through your disoriented dreams. Struggling to open your eyes, you see you’re strapped to a seat, unable to move your arms or legs, looking over you see the top of Steve’s head. The dashboard flashing as he speaks, “Yeah, that plan was ridiculous, I shouldn’t let him hurt her”. He sighs, “I know, I know but I couldn’t leave her alone in that fucking apartment either, you should have seen how dangerous it was, anything could have happened to my girl”. 

You hear the words, but they’re jumbled, blurry. Your head feels heavy, it’s easier to rest it on the seat. The sweet relief of darkness takes you as you close your eyes, his voice fading into silence.

Steve glances at the rearview mirror, smiling as you go back to sleep. “Hey pal, thank you for everything”. 

Gasping, you sit up. Eyes wide as you look around the room. The lamps on the nightstands provide soft, yellow light that illuminates the large room. Cream-colored walls are decorated with pictures of you, the tall dresser in the corner with more pictures. You get on to your knees to take a better look, all the pictures are of you, at the diner, home, in the shower. “Okay, don’t freak out, people freak out in these situations and then get killed” you whisper to yourself. 

You look down at the bed, the thick fluffy comforter is in your favorite color, you had this exact one sitting in your Amazon shopping cart. You cringe as you notice you’re in a thin pink cotton nightgown, you pull the top down and sigh. 

No underwear, that fucking pervert. 

The canopy bed has drapes in the same shade, you scoot to the end of the mattress. Lightly stepping onto the carpeted floor, you slowly spin around the room. There is a bookshelf opposite the dresser next to a large window with a chair beside it, the nightstands have empty picture frames next to the lamps. 

The door to the bathroom is open, you can see the double sinks, a shower, and a separate tub. You go to the window and look down to see you must be at least two or three stories up. 

You inch your way to the other door, turning the knob, surprised that it opens. Sticking your head out, the corridor is empty. You slink down the hallway, looking at the pictures of you that alternate with empty frames lining the walls. Passing by several closed doors until you reach the staircase, you crouch down and listen. Only hearing your breathing, you walk down the steps, clinging to the railing. At the bottom, you see an opening to the living room and a kitchen just to the left. You walk down the hallway to your right breaking into a run when you see the front doors, frosted glass windows on both sides. You touch the doorknob.

“Mrs. Rogers, please step away from the door”. 

You pull away, the robotic voice is all around you. You swivel your head but the hallway is empty. You grab the doorknob, turning it. 

“Mrs. Rogers, please step away from the door”. 

You pull on the door as hard as you can. It won’t move. Desperate, you try pushing it as you turn the handle. 

“Mrs. Rogers, please step away from the door”. 

“Fuck you” you scream as you hit the door. You remember passing a potted plant in the hallway, you run back and grab it. Standing a few feet from the door, you fling it at the window. The pot ricochets off the glass, dirt, and leaves spilling out as it rolls towards you. Not even a crack in the glass. 

“Mrs. Rogers please step away from the door”. 

You fall to your knees, holding your head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck this shit”. You push yourself up and run down the hallway, you fling open the first door, stopping when you see Steve at a desk, typing on a laptop, headphones on. He looks up and smiles. Before he can speak, you slam the door shut and run into another room. This one is empty, a window is partially open. You rush to it and push up. It doesn’t move. 

“Mrs. Rogers, please leave the window as it is”. 

Going on your tiptoes, you see the lock on the top and switch it over. You push and the window slides up. You fling a leg over the windowsill and lean out. You’re pulled back before you can get your other leg out. The world upside down as you’re carried from the room. You grab the doorframe, holding on as tight as you can while you kick and scream. 

“Enough” Steve roars as he delivers a sharp stinging smack to your ass. You cry out as pain ripples up your skin. You bounce on his shoulder as he strides into the hallway “You will clean this mess up later”. 

He takes you upstairs, back into the bedroom. He places you on the mattress and you crawl backwards to the headboard, pulling your knees up to your chest. He sits down, looking at you as you stare at your knees. You hear him sigh, “I will be right back, do not move”. At the door, he turns around, “Remember sweetheart, I am really trying to be patient with you”. 

You’re debating if you can make another run for it when he comes back. You crouch down more, trying to hide behind your knees. “Sweetheart, look at me”. You don’t move, holding your breath. You shriek when you feel your ankles being pulled out, suddenly flat on the bed with Steve hovering over you. “You will listen to me” He scowls as the veins in his neck protrude. 

Steve looks at your eyes shimmering with tears, your little mouth panting beneath him. He recognizes his mistake. “Oh, sweetheart”. 

He puts his forehead on yours, “I fucked up again huh”. You swallow as he lowers his body on yours, his weight overwhelming you, reminding you of his power.

“I should’ve been here when you woke up”. He brushes your hair back. “I’m sorry I had to work on a couple of things before I leave tonight”. He sees your eyes widen, tears spilling onto your face, “Don’t worry sweetheart, it will only be a few days”. He chuckles, “I have the worst timing huh”. 

If I play along I can find a way out here when he leaves. Just survive the next few hours. 

He inhales your hair, his hand traveling up your side as his head drops to your neck. You shudder as he kisses your skin. He murmurs “Hold on, sweetheart” as he moves on to his side, reaching into his pocket. You pull away, pausing when he glares at you. You lay back down, fighting back your revulsion as he smiles. He hands you a small leather-bound book with your name engraved in bold, cursive lettering on the cover. 

You take it and hold it above you, eyes glancing between it and him. “Open it and read the first page”. 

“Um”, you clear your throat, “can I sit up”. 

“Yes”. He smile sweetly as you move. There’s my good girl. 

You push yourself up, stomach clenching when you feel his large hand rubbing small circles on your back. You open the book, the first page has the word RULES neatly written at the top. You look at him and he nods as he increases the pressure on your back. You bite your lip, trying to ignore how good it’s starting to feel. 

You read through the list three times, your stomach knotting tighter each time. He wants complete control, the word punishment springing out at you. You have to answer him whenever he speaks to you, call him sweetheart or captain, cook for him, he picks out your clothes, you can’t leave without his permission, then there’s the whole section dedicated to sex or as he wrote ‘lovemaking’. You stop reading, knowing that the words won’t magically change. You shut the book and put it on your lap. 

He sits up and rubs your shoulders, kissing the scrapes on your back. “Now that you know what I want, turn to the next page”. He puts his head on your shoulder. 

You flip to the second page and hold back a hysterical giggle. A whole fucking list of punishments. Your face drops as you read them.

Oh fuck. 

You don’t even know what some of these words mean, but they can’t be good. When you get to the part about the cage, you whimper as you drop the book. He hugs you, “Sweetheart, if you’re good, then I’m good to you, if not…” He lets the unspoken words hang in the air. He shifts around you, taking the book and placing it on the dresser. “Tomorrow finish reading it, I gave you everything you’ll need to know to take care of me”. 

You watch as he walks back to you, standing before you. He removes his shirt, his impressive muscles rippling as he takes his belt off. Your mind flying back to the section on belts, detailing what he would do with that belt if you broke his rules. You chew on your lip, exhaling when he drops it on the floor. He unbuttons his trousers, stepping out them. His red briefs cling to his solid thighs, his thick erection visible through the thin material. 

Oh fuck. Oh, no. 

Steve smirks at the shock on your face as your eyes focus on him. You back away stopping when he growls. “Please Steve”. He tilts his head, “Um, um, Captain” you rush out, putting a hand up, “please Captain”. 

“Sweetheart, don’t be scared, I’m going to take such good care of you, now take off the gown”. He commands, hands on his hips. 

You study his face, hoping that he would change his mind when his eyes darkened. “Now”. The word sending shivers down your spine. You hurriedly pull it over your head. Your arm crossing over your chest and your other hand covering your crotch. He shakes his head and takes his briefs off. His large dick springing free, swaying slightly as he walks over to your side. 

“Come here, sweetheart”. He demands as he strokes his dick, you can see the veins on the shaft, the tip leaking as he twists his hand. Not moving your arms, you scoot over until you’re in front of him. “Open up sweetheart”. 

Survive the next few hours. 

Closing your eyes, you open your mouth. He tsks and puts his thumb on your tongue pressing down. “Better”. 

You brace yourself, but nothing happens. Moments pass as you sit there. Maybe he did change his mind, you open your eyes, looking up at him. He clutches the back of your head and his dick is shoved in your mouth. You choke at the abrupt intrusion, hands rushing to his thighs to brace yourself as he pumps in and out of your mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart, now take a little more” he moans. You look down, he’s only halfway in. He pauses, pulling your hair back forcing your head up. He pushes in, stopping when you gag, withdrawing slightly before pushing back. He puts both hands around your head and you clutch his thighs as he moves you back and forth. You can hear the wet slurping as you gag around him

His grunts louder, harsher as he moves faster, drool spilling around him, dripping down your chin. Eyes watering as you wretchedly try to breathe as he hits the back of your throat over and over. Your nails break the skin on his thighs and he moans your name. His movements becoming jerky until he tenses up, his hands squeezing your head, his hot load shooting down your throat. He pulls out and you bend forward, coughing as it drips outs. He pulls your head back, “always swallow, sweetheart’ he pants as he pushes the cum on your chin into your mouth. 

You force yourself to swallow, the salty taste making your shudder as it slides down your throat. “Good girl, now lay down”. You move until your back hits the pillows.

“Please Steve, you don’t have to do this”, you rasp out, the words grating against your throat as you rub your tender scalp. “Please”. You quickly realize your mistake when you see his eyes flash. When he moves toward you, you cower on the pillow, “I’m sorry, captain, I’m sorry, please”. 

He looks thoughtfully at you, “I should punish you for that”. He shakes his head, muttering “You make me so weak”.

You bite your lip, wiping your face as the tears run down. He laughs softly. “I’ll let you get this out of your system now, but when I get back you have to behave”. 

You shut your eyes when he spreads your legs, settling in between them. He kisses your lips, moving your head to expose your neck. He trails kisses down your skin, pulling on your ear, nipping at your collarbone. “You are so beautiful,” he murmurs. “So perfect”.

You clutch the blanket when his hand cups your breast as he licks your neck. You arch when he twists your nipple, tugging until a small cry slips out. He moves down, sucking the other nipple into his mouth as he grinds against you, the sensations pooling in your core. 

Steve releases your nipple, licking around the other one before kissing you. You press your lips together and he chuckles, “Oh my feisty little one, let’s see how long that lasts”. He pushes your legs back, sliding a finger down your folds. “Open your eyes” his voice soft, the command firm. You obey, seeing his finger in front of your face, your arousal coating him. You look away as he snickers. 

He lines himself up with you, sliding his tip up and down your folds. You tense as he starts to push into your core, “Oh no, no sweetheart, relax, breathe for me”. You take a deep breath as he pushes in you. You let out a strangled cry as he sheathes himself in you, a painful burn overtaking you.

Steve looks down at your scrunched face, bracing himself on his forearm as he rocks into you, passionately moaning as your warm walls grip him, ‘“ tight sweetheart, so tight around me”. You turn your head, drawing your bottom lip into your mouth as the burn fades into bliss, holding onto the moans in your throat. “Such a good girl for me”. 

He moves faster, his hips slapping against you, the sloshing as he drives into you echoing in the room. When you clench down, he grunts as he lifts your leg to his shoulder. He smirks when your mouth drops open, the little gasps betraying you. 

You were twisting the blankets in your hands, trying to block out the pleasure spreading through you when he moved your leg. The change in position made his dick drag against something deep in you that had no man touched before. He keeps striking that spot, the warmth coiling deep in you as you helplessly whimper. Lost in the pleasure, you toss your head as you get closer to your peak. Almost there, almost there….

Then he stops.

Your head snaps towards him, gasping as you stare, choking on your pleas. He pushes your hair off your sweaty forehead, “tell me you love me”. 

Your brows furrow, “what” you pant. You move your hips up, whining when he pulls away.

“Tell me you love me”. 

You shake your head, glowering at him. Never. I will never say those words. 

He flips you over, pulling you onto your knees. He thrusts back into you rotating his hips twice before hammering into you, a swift, relentless pace that has you clutching the sheets as he forces your back into an arch. Sobbing as you feel the pleasure build up again, faster than before. Your body is burning with each thrust, you can barely breathe as you chase that high. 

Then he stops again. 

“No please” you cry out, “please Captain” 

He pulls you up to his chest, “Tell me you love me” he murmurs in your ear. 

Already embarrassed by begging, you turn your head, looking at the drapes attached to the canopy. 

He chuckles and he slowly drags his dick in and out of your aching core before setting that same ruthless pace. Stopping again before you reach your peak. Again and again. You’re drained, everywhere he touches is sensitive, his arms locked around you stopping you from pulling away. “I can do this all night, can you”. 

“Please, please, I need, captain” you babble, unable to ask for what you want. “I need-”

He takes your chin, making you look at him. He smiles as you struggle around him, “I know what you need”. He thrusts into you forcing out a sharp little gasp, “Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you need”. He kisses you, his tongue invading your mouth as he continues deliberate, intense thrusts. 

You sob when he finds your clit, tapping it lightly, the sensations unbearable, “Sweetheart give me what I want” he warns as he gives a firm thrust that has you shaking. 

Unable to take anymore, you mindlessly shout, “I love you, I love you love you”. He growls in your ear rubbing your clit as he pounds into you. Soon the tension is building back up, the warmth spreading through you. You reach that peak, the burst of pleasure making your entire body tense as your nails dig into his skin. You see stars exploding behind your eyes. You let out a silent scream, as the waves keep crashing into you. 

He keeps moving, his thumb dragging across your clit, the next orgasm hits before you come down from the first. You feel his thrust become erratic before he spills into you. He lets you go and you fall on the bed, he rests his weight on you, placing light kisses on the side of your face before lifting up. You wince as he withdraws from your body, feeling hollow, sore. Sickened by the feel of his cum seeping out of you. 

“I love you too,” he whispers in your ear before he picks you up. He takes you into the shower, he’s enjoying your post-climax haze as you let him wash you. “You were more stubborn than I anticipated sweetheart”. You squint at him, drowsy, worn out.

He rinses the soap off your body, “I would have preferred a bath, but we don’t have time now”, he apologizes as he leans you against the wall. You observe him shower, spent from the day’s events. Turning off the water, he helps you out of the shower, drying you off and applying the lotion he had brought from your apartment. 

He dresses you in another pink nightgown and places you on the bed, pulling the covers over you. You’re asleep as soon as your head reaches the pillow. Steve stands over you, observing you for a second, a small smile on his lips. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand and frowns. He takes the book off the dresser and puts it on the pillow beside you. 

He continues to watch you sleep as he gets dressed.“Goodnight sweetheart” he calls out before reluctantly leaving the room. Jogging down the stairs he grabs his bag off the couch and pulls out his phone, he calls Bucky as he leaves the house. “I’m on my way”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunlight on your face awakens you the next morning. For a minute, you think you’re back home until you see the drapes around you. You gaze at the ceiling as yesterday replays in your mind. The memory of you screeching that you loved him makes you curl up with shame. Detesting how you let him manipulate you. Loathing how good he made you feel, how just thinking about it is making you wet again. 

You feel dirty, tainted.

Turning over, you grimace at the soreness between your thighs and in your lower back. You spot the book on the pillow and throw it on the floor. 

He’s gone. 

You sit up as you remember that he said he was leaving for a mission, he’ll be gone for days.

I can be at the police station and then my sister’s place before he gets back. 

You leap out of the bed, you see three outfits on the dresser, you shove them on the floor and open a drawer. Finding your underwear, you take your gown off. As you slip on the bra, you open the closet. All of your clothes are there hanging beside his stuff. You put on a shirt and jeans. After finding your tennis shoes, you run down the stairs. Stepping over the plant, you try to open the front door again. 

“Mrs. Rogers, please step away from the door”. 

Looking around, you yell out “Fuck you and I’m not Mrs. Rogers”. You run to the kitchen, finding another door. You pull on it, it doesn’t move.

“Mrs. Rogers, please step away from the door”. 

You run throughout the house looking for another way out. You stop when you recall the open window. You go back to the empty room, the walls are bright blue with baby animals sketched over the paint. You feel uneasy as you examine the walls, shaking it off you find the window. It’s still open, your knees buckle at the sight. Touching the frame, you push it up more. 

“Mrs. Rogers, please leave the window as it is”. 

You climb out, lowering yourself to the porch. The warm breeze caressing your skin as you shield your eyes from the sun. Scanning the area you discover a large white house with a picket fence in the distance. There are trees all around, a dirt path connecting both houses before forking into different directions. 

You follow the path to the house, knocking on the door. You hear a scraping noise inside that gets louder before stopping. “Hello, hi, my name is Y/N, I-” You hesitate as you think of something that doesn’t sound crazy, “I was in an accident, can I use your phone to get help”. 

“Y/N”.

You strain to hear the soft voice through the door. “Yes, yes, I just need to use your phone”. 

A soft cry before the voice replies, “Y/N, you need to go back home” 

What.

“I don’t have to come in, I can use your phone out here, I’ll wait for help down the road’. You bargain, wishing you had your cell phone.

There’s loud sniffling, then the door opens and you see a beautiful petite woman peeking out. You smile at her, “thank you, I’ll be qui….” Your voice trails off as you see the chain around her ankle. “Holy shit”. 

“Y/N, go home, they’re going to be back soon”. She sighs as she tugs on the chain, “Trust me you need to do whatever he says”. 

They.

Oh, fuck me. 

“Wait, let me help you, do you have any tools,” you ask as you move closer to the door. "We can break this off and go”

She laughs, a pretty sound soured with despair, “Y/N, I am so sorry that this happened to you”. She touches your face, her large sad eyes boring into yours, “but you need to listen to me, go home, don’t make things worse for yourself”. She grabs your hands, squeezing gently, “He will be good to you, just listen and-I am sorry”, she says as her eyes shift back and forth. 

She closes the door, you hear that noise again and realize that it must be whatever she’s chained to causing it. You almost knock on the door again but drop your hand. 

You walk back to where the paths branch off and pick the one leading away from both houses. Hours pass, you don’t see another building or car, just the endless road, and trees. The sun is beginning to set ahead of you. You’re regretting your hasty exit, wishing that you had been smarter and got water and food. 

While you’re tempted to go back, you don’t want to lose the progress you made. You tuck your arms in your shirt as the temperature drops. You peer at the trees lining the road, praying that wherever you are doesn’t have bears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve is listening to Tony go over the schematics of the Hydra base when he feels his phone vibrate in his suit. He reaches for it when the jet lands. Before he can pull it out, Tony announces that they need to leave now, he just got word that the target will be leaving in five minutes. Picking up his shield, he walks down the ramp. 

Two hours later, he congratulates Bucky on finding the hidden rooms under the base when his phone vibrates again. “Hold on Buck”. He pulls out his phone, frowning at the multiple alerts flashing across his screen. 

He taps on the first one and it’s a short video of you pulling on the front door. He stops in his tracks, he scrolls through until he finds the last one, showing you going through the window. “Bucky, I forget the damn window”. He spits out. 

“What”. Bucky walks back to his friend, he takes the phone watching you leave, he shakes his head as he hands it back. “Sorry Steve, Tony was supposed to fix that this week". He hesitates before remarking “I hate to say I told you so but I did warn to not give her that many privileges right off the bat" 

He pats Steve’s shoulder when his head drops. "Hold on let me check something”. He pulls out his phone, “Look at this”.

His screen has similar alerts, they watch as you approach Bucky’s house and knock on the door. Bucky turns on the sound and they listen.

Steve sighs as he watches you go down the path, “She’s going to hurt herself, she didn’t even bring water, stupid girl”. 

“Look she’ll be back at your house soon” Bucky reassures him, “We have one more base to take, and then we’ll be back home”. 

“At least I know I can take off my girl’s chain now”. Bucky shrugs when Steve glares at him, “What, I’ve been waiting forever for her to come around, don’t be jealous”.

Steve rolls his eyes, “Sorry Bucky, I just thought” He runs a hand through his hair, “I know she loves me, she said it, why would she do this”. 

Bucky laughs, “Dames are always confused, fragile little things, she probably freaked out because you weren’t there”. He slaps his shoulder, “You’re too nice, you have to have a firm hand, Steve”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The road is dark, and the moon is concealed behind clouds. Your eyes barely adjust to the pitch-black sky. You’re shivering as you walk, the cold cutting through the thin shirt. Your legs throb with each step. You’re concentrating on your feet, making sure you stay on the path. 

The ruffling and sporadic shriek in the woods encouraging you to walk faster. You spot a house in the distance. Finally, something other than this road, hopefully, you can get help now. 

You sprint towards the house disregarding the pain in your legs. You fall to your knees when you realize it’s Steve’s house.

How the fuck did I end back here?

You scream until your throat is raw, the sound startling several birds. You spot a light flicker on in the other house. Sinking to the cold ground, you deep breathe until you calm down. You massage your temples as you look at the sky. 

Okay, okay, let’s think. She can’t help, hell she needs help herself. I will save her once I save myself. Just got to save me first. Just that one little thing.

Your stomach churns as you rub your neck. 

Don’t panic, you have time. Get supplies and find a different way out of here. He brought you here, you can find that way out. 

You tread up the path to the house and turn the knob, shaking your head when it opens. The lights turn on automatically when you cross the threshold. 

“Welcome home Mrs. Rogers”. 

“Fuck you creepy voice” you mutter as you kick the overturned plant.

You go into the kitchen and look through the fridge. You sneer when you see it’s full of all your favorite foods and drinks. You pull out bottles of water and items to make sandwiches. 

As you look around the yellow and white kitchen, you spot a knife block on the counter. You pull on the biggest handle but it doesn’t budge. 

“Mrs. Rogers you have not been authorized to use knives, please contact Captain Rogers at your earliest convenience for additional privileges”. 

Scoffing, you let go and find a container for your food. Walking through the first floor, you look for any objects that you can use as a weapon. Most of the good stuff is too heavy or large to carry. In his office, you find an elaborate dagger on a display behind his desk. “Am I authorized to use this” you sneer as you take the knife tucking it in your back pocket. 

You find a bag in the hallway closet and fill it with your food and additional clothes you grabbed from upstairs. You head out the window again. Picking a different path and you start walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the second base, Steve was elated watching you go to the fridge. He wanted you to eat and get some rest. His hopes that you were going to behave were crushed when he realized what you were doing. 

He puts the phone away and faces the team, “Wait for me”

The team hangs back as he breaches the second base, they take bets on how long it will take him to run through the entire building as screams saturate the area. 

When he comes out, he’s drenched in blood, “Let’s go”. 

The quinjet is quiet as he contemplates what he’s going to do with you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re fatigued, almost falling over when you close your eyes. At least your feet are numb, you giggle as you think about those stupid heels you used to complain about. If you make it through this, you are going to set them on fire before quitting your job. And you are taking Liz out to dinner, you’re going to do a lot of things. 

You decide to eat a sandwich as you make your plans when you see headlights in the distance. You go off the path, hiding behind a bush, as much as you want to flag the car down, you can’t risk finding another psycho tonight. 

First Greg, then Steve, with my luck, it’ll be a real life Freddy Krueger.

The car passes you before stopping several feet down the road. Your chest hurts when it slowly backs up and the driver door opens. “Sweetheart, come out here”. 

Covering your mouth to muffle your cries, you take a step back.

“Sweetheart, I will count to ten, if you do not come out, if you make me get you, you will only make things more painful for you “. You flinch when he slams the door shut. "Neither of us wants that”. 

One

Spinning you flee into the woods, twigs snapping beneath your feet as you run. Vaguely remembering a survival show you watched years ago, you avoid running in a straight path. 

Two

Your arms up to protect your face from branches as you maneuver through the tall trees. You can hear him counting, he sounds so close.

Three

You can barely see in front of you, the more you run, the darker it gets. The trees get closer together, the further you go.

Four 

You fall over something and land hard on your hands and knees, yelling out at the pain. 

Five 

Trying to catch your breath, you can hear him behind you. You crawl forward, the rocky ground tearing at your hands. 

Six

You push yourself back up and limp, each step excruciating. Frantically trying to go as fast as you can. Pushing through the brush before you. 

Seven 

You hear branches snapping on your left and change directions, ducking under several low hanging trees. Your chest heaving as you gasp for air. 

Eight 

Your foot hits a rock and you fall on a tree. You crouch down, slapping your hand over your mouth and nose. It’s quiet, so quiet you can hear your heart beating, then a branch snaps behind. You run to the left. 

Nine

You open your mouth to scream, instead you vomit. Violent retching that adds to the oppressive odor. When your stomach empties out, you crawl with your eyes clenched shut until you feel the grass. You collapse, wheezing, unable to move. 

The ground slopes under your feet, you stumble at the sudden change in terrain and roll down a clearing. Landing on your back, you feel something squish as you try to sit up. The stench smacks you as you look around. 

“Damn it, Sweetheart” Steve picks you up, cradling you as he carries you through the woods. You press your face into him as you weep. He puts you in the car, fastening your seatbelt. Under the car light, you can see you’re covered in dirt, blood…

You force yourself to stop thinking about it. You stare at Steve as he strolls around the vehicle. His hair is tinged pink, his dark uniform is stained. When he gets you, you cower, moving closer to the door. He sighs and starts the car. Soon you’re back at the house, all your hard work erased in a matter of minutes. “Get out and go upstairs,” he says calmly as he looks straight ahead. 

You struggle to undo the belt, stopping when his hand moves yours and releases the buckle. You stumble out of the car and look back at the road before glancing at him. He hasn’t moved, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. You hobble up the steps, opening the door. 

“Welcome home, Mrs. Rogers”. 

Leaning on the railing, you drag yourself up the stairs. You look down the hallway, wondering if you could hide somewhere. If you could fight back, you feel for the knife in your pocket, it’s gone. 

“Welcome home, Captain Rogers”.

You freeze as you hear his footsteps behind you. Fear seizing you as your heart beats out your chest. You remember the book as he gets closer. The list, the neatly written long list. Of what he’s going to do to you.

You feel nauseous again, dizzy, suffocatingly warm.

Then, nothing.

You collapse, falling back. Steve runs up to grab you before you hit the steps. He shifts you in his arm, flinging you over his shoulder. Kicking open the bedroom door, he walks to the bathroom, he puts you on the floor in front of the sink. Turning on the faucet, he grabs a washcloth and soap, checking the temperature in the tub. He rips your clothes off, cursing as he touches the new bruises and scrapes covering your body. He peels off his uniform and picks you up. He steps in the tub, stretching out, adjusting you so that your flush against him. 

You wake up screaming. His hand covering your mouth, forcing you back against his chest. His cold voice in your ear, “Shut up, sweetheart”. The warning penetrates your panicked state. Then his hand slides down, settling around your throat, “I will not tell you again”. You close your mouth and nod. 

"I’ve been thinking" he mutters as he washes your arm, “and I now know that you want to be punished”. Turning, you vigorously shake your head, opening your mouth before closing it. “Very good sweetheart’ he remarks as he taps your lips, “ but we both need this”. Your stomach drops, you turn back, feeling lightheaded again. 

“You have to learn”. He moves to your other arm, “We both have to learn if we want this to work, lean forward”. He pushes you and moves the cloth around your back as his other arm wraps around your stomach. Tears roll down your face as you realize how trapped you are. Literally. 

“I will not lose you, do you understand” He rinses off your back. “I will do whatever it takes to keep you, you are mine”. He applies more soap to the cloth and cleans off your chest and stomach. “Unlike the others, I know you are the one for me”. 

How did you think you were going to escape from Captain America. 

You softly cry as you think about that horrendous pit. “I’m sorry it had to happen this way”. He kisses your shoulder. “Get out and wait for me by the bed”. 

You shakily climb out of the tub. You reach for a towel when you hear a low tsk. You pull back and walk out to the bed. Shivering as the cool air hits your naked skin. Cold drops of water from your hair dripping on your back. You avoid looking in the bathroom, you study your hands, counting the small cuts on your palms. You hear him get out of the tub and go into the shower. By the time he’s done, you’re nearly dry. You stand with your arms wrapped around you, swaying slightly as you try to stay awake. 

He steps out with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another one. “Where’s your book, sweetheart”. 

Scrambling you search for the book, finding it lodged under the chair. You hold it out to him, trembling as he stalks toward you. You’re staring at the floor when he tilts your chin up. 

“Open it and read page three”.


	6. Belong Here: Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No choice is still a choice, time to face the consequences of your actions.

Your hands tremble as you open the journal, quickly turning past the first two pages. Your eyebrows furrow, mouth dropping open as you read the next page. You flinch when Steve places his hands on your hips pulling you against him. The soft towel around his hips rubbing against your skin as he hugs you. “Do you understand now, sweetheart?” he murmurs in your ear as you close your eyes.

You’re walking into your sister’s house, the faint smell of cookies in the air. Inhaling her lavender and vanilla perfume as she hugs you. Her husband’s squeaky laugh in the background as you both talk over each other. You’re in her large, homey kitchen, bumping her out of the way as you take over the stove, joking that you’re surprised she hasn’t burned down her house yet.

Telling her sweet goofy husband about the Christmas dinner incident as she tries to defend herself. Your head on her lap as you lay on her couch watching one of the boring documentaries she loves. You turn your head up as you ask her if she wants anymore wine when your stomach drops. You’re in the pit, it’s damp, the smell of rotting flesh surrounding you, her soulless eyes looking at you. As you fall back she rolls on top, her decaying face sinking into yours.

“Sweetheart”. His voice low, rumbling your skin. His head falling to your shoulder as he wraps his arms around your stomach. You open your eyes, vaguely surprised at the tears forming. You look over at Steve, his eyes wary as they scour your face.

This is too much, your body hurts, the numbness ripping through you. You can’t do this, you can’t think about what he’s going to do to you, you want to scream.

“Yes, I understand”, you say softly, watching as his crystal blue eyes brighten, his lips curving into a smile. You could have loved the smile under different circumstances, “Are you going to punish me now?” you ask, looking at his arms entrapping you.

“No, not tonight, you need your rest” he chuckles, “I hate to admit it but you did manage to get around the compound faster than I expected”. You bite your lip as you try to stifle your cries. His warmth enveloping your naked skin, comforting, terrifying all at once. “I am glad you ate”.

You can get through tonight, you can’t focus on tomorrow. Get through tonight, you don’t have the strength to fight him, you never did.

Your eyes flicker to the dresser, a picture of you in your work uniform sits beside an empty frame. “What happened to your pictures” you yawn. Exhaustion rocking its way down your body, your mind muddled as you hold the book to your chest. 

“I needed you”.

Another thing you can’t understand, soon forgotten as his hands glide up your hips, avoiding the abrasions left from the woods, cupping your breasts. You lean your head back against his shoulder. “You need to sleep, but we still have a few more things to go over”.

He rolls your nipples between his rough fingers as he walks you back to the chair. He stops, letting the towel fall, taking the book from your hands and tossing it on the nightstand. The chair creaks under his weight, you glance back to see him looking at you, his hands on the armrests, legs spread open. His dick stiffening the longer you stare.

When he shifts in the seat, you turn and kneel, hoping that it’ll be over soon so you can sleep. Surprised when he leans forward, “No sweetheart, not tonight”.

He pulls you up, the window coming into view, as it moves out your sight, you wonder what would have happened if you had just walked in the woods instead of on the road. You screech when he impales your dry channel, the painful burn spreading through your belly as he forces you down. Your hands digging in the sides of the chair as you try to breath through the pain.

“Shh”, he kisses your shoulder once you’re fully seated on him. He swipes his thick fingers against your clit as he pulls your head back, “in the morning, you will clean up your mess”, his voice never rising above a soft whisper. The command in his voice is more thunderous than if he were yelling. You shudder as your body reacts to his touch.

His other hand massages your breast, his warm lips brush against your shoulder. “You will finish reading the book”. The burning eases as your slick coats your channel, bewildered at how your body continues to betray you. Closing your eyes, you force yourself to relax against him.

He’s pleased as he forces your little sobs out of you as he works your clit between his fingers. “You will follow all of my rules”. Smiling when he feels you clench around him, your hands gripping the armrests as you cum. He kneads your belly as your breathing evens. He thrusts up, smirking at your small cry. He holds your hips as he moves within you, your needy gasps betraying you. “You never leave me again”. He stops moving, his hands moving to your breasts.

“Will you sweetheart”. He hisses in your ear, you shake your head as you circle your hips. “Good girl”, the words sending a chill through you as the pleasure spirals throughout you until you peak again.

Laying back against him as he continues to snap his hips against yours until his smooth movements become jerky, spurting his warm seed into you. “And in the morning you will choose your punishment sweetheart”. The words floating in your mind as you fall asleep.

Steve holds your slumped body against him as he relishes in the warmth of your pussy contracting around him. Reluctantly easing out of you, carrying you to the bed. He gets a washcloth, gently wiping down your body before tossing it aside. Pulling you against him, he whisperers, “You will be happy with me”.

When you awaken, the room is dark, your body aches, muscles protesting as you move. Quiet, breathing behind you, his arm around your waist. You struggle to lift his arm, moving on your back you slide out from under him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you wait until your eyes adjust before you inch your way to the bathroom, hoping he will stay asleep.

“Mrs. Rogers you have not been authorized to use this bathroom, please contact Captain Rogers at your earliest convenience for additional privileges”.

You gape at your hand on the knob as the words sink in. You don’t move when you hear his sleepy chuckle, “Sorry sweetheart, let me fix that”. The sheets rustle, his heavy footsteps thud behind you. He reaches around and opens the door, blinking as the lights turn on. You walk in, cringing when he places his hand on your lower back as he follows you. Shifting your weight on your feet while he picks up his discarded uniform, pulling out his phone.

“Go on, I’ll wait for you”. He nods as he types in a code. Sighing, you sit down on the toilet. “I had to revoke all your privileges when you decided to leave”. You tilt your head as he taps on his phone, “You can enter all the bathrooms on the upper level, my office, and the kitchen now, everything else you have to earn”. As you wash your hands, he stands behind you smelling your hair. You avoid his eyes in the mirror.

Taking the hand towel off of the ring, he dries your hands before leading you back to the chair. Closing your eyes, you pluck at your thighs, stopping when his hands rest on yours. He’s crouched beside you, the book resting on his knee, he opens it and places it on your lap. “Now choose sweetheart”.

You squint at the journal, in the morning you will choose your punishment, you had hoped you dreamed that, Right, fuck, fuck me.

You pick up the book, tracing through the list. Your stomach twisting as you glance at him.

“Um, spanking, with your hand”, you rush out, “not the belt”.

He chuckles, nodding, “That will be for throwing your clothes on the floor, pick another one”

What the fuck.

“Stev- captain” you correct yourself, “I- how many”. You will yourself not to cry, failing miserably.

He raises a brow, he murmurs, “Sweetheart, you broke so many rules”. He wipes away a tear with his thumb, “I’m sorry but I have to be firm now”. He kisses your forehead. “Now choose”.

Furiously scanning through the list the spanking is the only thing you think you could handle. You notice certain words have stars next to them, wondering if it some type of rating system.

“Captain, I don’t-” You stammer, running a hand over your hair, “I can't’, I don’t even know what this is” You point to a random word.

“Hmm, figging” he grimaces before looking at you, “then again, you did lose my commemorative dagger”.

Holding back a sob as you look over the list again, you peek at him before scrunching your eyes shut. You can’t do this. The words repeat in your head, as he kisses your knee.

You think about his list of rules, he wants to control. Give him control, maybe he’ll go easy on you.

Putting the book on his wide thigh, you gaze into his eyes, “Sweetheart, pick for me, I need you to help me choose my punishment”. Surprise flares in his eyes as you struggle to keep your face soft, whispering “Please”.

He cups your face, tracing along your jaw before kissing your nose. “Oh, sweetheart, I forget how much you need me sometimes”.

You take a deep breath, “I do need you”. Swallowing the acrid bile threatening to spill out.

Let this work, please let this work.

He takes the book from your hands, “The spanking, time in the cage, flogging the hook for a few hours and throw in figging since you asked about it” He rattles off while nodding. “That should cover everything”. You recoil as he shuts the book, tapping your knee with it, “I’m glad you’re learning”.

What did I just do?

He stands, his soft large cock swaying near your face as he stretches. “I’ll be right back, go take a shower” . He picks up his phone, you hear a faint ringing as he walks out, “Hey, I’ll need help getting the basement set up”

Fuck.

You run to the bathroom, dry heaving. Your empty stomach burning when you stop. Collapsing on the floor, feeling it sway beneath as you cough. Startled when you feel a cool cloth against the back of your neck. His hands massaging your shoulders, “Hold on Buck, actually, I’ll call you back”. The phone clattering on the floor beside you.

He picks you up and places you in the shower, gently washing your body as you stare at his shoulder. His words playing in your head on a loop, louder and louder until they drown out the outside world. Unaware that you’re out of the shower, and he’s smoothing lotion on to your skin.

“Sweetheart”. You jump at the sudden tap on your cheek, looking up at Steve’s concerned face. You don’t remember him getting dressed.

“Are you alright?”. He asks as he brushes his thumb across your lips. You almost laugh, catching yourself as you nod. “Now, the majority of the punishment will happen this afternoon, but yours will start now”.

The curtains are pulled back, illuminating the bedroom. There is a small pile of neatly folded lingerie on the dresser, he steps over the clothes on the floor as he picks it up. He gestures for you to come over, crouching down as you stand in front of him.

He slips on the panties, you feel something hard brush against your center, you look down, wincing as he grins up at you, “This is part of your first punishment, sweetheart”. He stands up, picking up the matching bra, you see two dents in the middle of the cups.

He steps around you, putting it on, tightening the straps until your breasts are spilling out over the top. “Now pick up your clothes” he demands as he pulls a small remote out his pocket.

You bend over when you feel brief vibrations against your clit and nipples, the sensations surprising you. You nearly fall forward as you yelp. A firm smack to your ass makes you cry out again.

“Pick up your clothes sweetheart”

You lean down again, he turns it back on, more powerful vibrations buzz against your clit, warmth building in your core as you shakily pick up the clothes. He smacks your ass harder, the force making you drop some of the clothes. “Please Steve”.

A low growl behind you as two harsher slaps make you fall to your knees as he turns the vibrator up. You groan as you rock your hips, the clothes are forgotten.

“You can do better sweetheart”. Barely hearing him, you put your forehead on the ground, moaning through your orgasm. He turns it off, waiting until you sit up to turn it back on.

“Please, no” you squeal as you fall forward, the sensations unbearable on your sensitive clit. Wanting to rip panties off as he turns the dial down. Panting as you push yourself back up.

“You still have a lot to do this morning, sweetheart, I would hurry”. The amused tone mocking you as he turns it back up.

Oh god.

You grab the clothes and stand, wobbly, bending over as he fiddles with the dial. Your core clenching down as the vibrations spiral through you. You look up to see him watching, lips curving up. He gestures toward the bathroom. Turning it down to a low buzz as you put the clothes in the hamper.

“What do you say, sweetheart” He questions as he slaps your ass, the force of it knocking you into the hamper.

“I’m sorry for messing up the clothes you gave me” you squeal out, holding at the woven top of the basket. The stinging in cheeks crawling up your back as you stand up.

“Let’s go”.

He holds your hand as he leads you down to the front hallway. You see the dirt scattered on the floor, the pot on its side as the leaves hang over the edge. You lean against the wall as he hands you a broom. When you start to sweep, you feel the vibrations turn up, wincing as you move faster.

His face is expressionless as he plays with the button, the different speeds and patterns taking you off guard forcing you to cum repeatedly until you’re sobbing, struggling to getting the last of the dirt into the pot. When you set the broom down, he turns it down. You keep your eyes as he circles you, three more smacks making you cry out.

He clutches your arm, pulling you into the kitchen. “You wasted food, left a mess before you-”. He stands with his hands on his hips, scrutinizing the kitchen, the one he had tailored for you. “I try so fucking hard for you”. His jaw clenching as his fingers tap against his sides

Glancing between the cluttered counter and his finger on the remote. Your pussy throbbing with each step, the low buzz teetering on painful.

Okay okay okay, fix this

You shuffle over to him, wrapping your arms around him as you press your face into his chest. “I’m sorry”. He doesn’t move, “I panicked, I’m not used to someone loving me”, you stammer out, “I don’t think I’m good enough for you”.

“What” He scoffs as he tugs your head back.

“Look at you, you’re Captain America, the best superhero”’ you try not to choke on your words, letting the emotions carry through. “And I’m just me, you probably have supermodels chasing you”.

He turns off the vibrator as he says “Oh sweetheart”. His arms wrapping around you as he kisses your head, “It all makes sense now, still doesn’t excuse what you did to me”

He places you on the counter, lifting up your hips as he slides the panties off, murmuring apologies when you wince. Uncaring that you’re exposed, you leave your legs open as the throb eases. He opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs and bacon, rummaging through cabinets as he gets pans.

What would a real wife do in the situation? What does he want?

“How was your mission?,” You ask as you open the carton.

He pauses before taking several eggs, “It was good, I’m happy to be home”.

“Did you miss me?” the words spilling out before you could think, the wooden spatula splintering under his grip. He quietly wipes his hands off as he gets another.

Fuck.

‘I did but you left me” He retorts, his cheeks tinged red. His breathing quickens as he forcefully stirs the eggs. The silence suffocating, you look across the room as he opens the bacon.

“I won’t leave you again,” you say, meeting his eyes when his head turns. The darkened glint boring through you as you force yourself to not look away. His eyes go back to the pan as he adjusts the heat.

You fall silent, unsure of what to do next, waiting as he plates everything, neatly arranging the blue ceramic plates on the table. His barely concealed anger simmering as he picks you up, his hands gentle against your skin. The handles of the pans indented You tread lightly behind him, hoping to not set off him.

I have to fix this, I can’t let him stay angry.

Looking at your eggs, you think about that day in the restaurant. You pick up your plate and walk around the table. He doesn’t look up when you set your plate beside his. You ignore the way the fork bends under his grasp.

“If you didn’t want it, you should have said something” he resentfully mutters as he stabs his food.

“No, I do” you reply, “Could I sit with you?”. Please let this work

Steve looks up at you, your sweet face downcast, he thinks of what Bucky would say right now, but then you touch his hand. Finally, he thinks, you’re almost there.

He leans back, grinning as you sit on his lap. Shivering when you close your eyes, mouth open. He picks up the fork putting a small bite of eggs in your mouth. Your happy hum soothing his mood as he holds you. He smiles into your hair as you ask, “so where did you go?”

Each moment makes him happier as you wash the dishes, asking him about his childhood as he stands behind you. When you requested clothes, he almost refused until you told him you wanted to wear his shirt. He ruefully mentioned that he had work, reluctant to leave you now that you were behaving.

His heart fluttered when you followed him to his office, laying down on the couch across from his desk. The tapping of the keyboard the only sound as he finished his report, occasionally glimpsing at you over the screen. His shirt riding up your thighs as you roll over.

The doorbell breaks the quiet mood. He gestures for you to stay as he walks out. You sit up when you hear voices, pieces of conversation coming from the hallway.

“Basements down the hall”

“Didn’t know how much you wanted”

“Picked up new straps, these can hold anything”.

When he returns, his heart drops at the sight of you cowering on the couch, using a decorative small pillow as cover. “Oh sweetheart”

“Please don’t punish me anymore, I’ll be better, I promise” you plead, heart thumping in your chest.

Taking the pillow away, he pulls you up. “Now sweetheart, I know what you were doing today, I appreciate the effort”. He sighs, “But I meant what I said, I want this to work now, let’s go”.

Tears race down your cheeks, you dig your feet into the carpet when he starts to walk. He picks you, cradling you as he walks down the stairs. Keeping your eyes squeezed shut, you hear metal clanking, shuffling, and a low whimper. He must have sat down because he’s arranging your legs over his.

You hear the whimper again and open your eyes looking around the bare basement. You are on a chair, several feet away from a hook hanging from the ceiling, leather steps attached to it, a small table behind it with a long black briefcase on it. Thor opening it, wriggling his brows at you as you stare.

Your mouth drops open as you see a cage, looking closely, something is moving inside. It whimpers, a small hand reaching out between the golden bars. Thor blocks your vision when he stands in front of the cage lifting it up. He tosses it on the ground across from you, it bounces once before falling over. Her tangled, knotted hair covering her face as she sits up, pressing her head against the side.

Liz.

“Stop it, sweetheart”. His low voice in your ear. You didn’t know you were screaming until you felt his hand against your lips, throat raw, each breath painful. Your eyes rake over her, her glazed eyes unfocused, her head bobbing.

Pushing his hand away, “Wait, you said you would punish me, she had nothing to do with this, I’ll take it, I’ll do it’, you shout as you twist in his arms, reaching out for her.

“ I told you, I would never hurt you, I’ll spank you when you need it, give you other punishments, but never hurt you” He cracks his neck as he groans, “if you had finished your book, you would have learned that, now be quiet”. He smacks your thigh.

He forces you to look at her, “She’s the reason why you act the way you do, I’ve seen how she dresses, she fucks anything that moves, that slut is holding you back, tying tainting you”. He sneers, “For you to move forward, we have to let her go, this could have been avoided” He kisses your neck, “you were waiting for me but she forced you to go out with that piece of shit”.

“Steve, I’m ready”. You cut your eyes to Thor who’s laying out objects on the table, the briefcase now empty on the floor. You turn your head when Thor marches over, opening the cage and pulling Liz out by her hair.

“No please, please don’t-she didn't’, you cry into Steve’s shoulder. He takes your chin, turning your head back. Thor’s binding her hands as she groggily looks around. You can see her tattered dress, bruises coating her arms, the shades of purples and greens stain her skin. Thor shakes his head at you, muttering as he yanks her petite frame up, you can see her jaw snap, a trickle of blood in the corner of her cracked lips.

You weep as she’s lifted onto the hook, her bare feet grazing the ground. Thor snickers as he surveys the table. He rounds her, holding a small yellowish object.

Steve rubs your arms, “Remember when you asked what figging was”.

He nods at Thor who pushes it into Liz, you stare as she blinks, several long seconds pass, before she tosses her head, shrieking morphing into wails. The sounds piercing your ears as she thrashes. Thor laughs as he picks up a massive red plug.

No, no one could take that.

“Wait’ You cry out, twisting around in his lap, your knees on his thighs, “You want me to be happy, I swear I’ll love you, I’ll stay just please stop”. When he opens his mouth, you kiss him, “I want to have your babies, don’t you want that with me, please just stop” you babble desperately against his lips.

Hearing a sharp slap, you flinch as you take his face in your hands, looking into his eyes, “I will stay, we can get married, I love you” Blenching as more slaps ring out, the whimpering behind you slowing.

“Please let her go” you beg, “I’m sorry, so sorry”.

He grabs the back of your head, bringing your face to his, “Sweetheart, we only just started, I think you need a little more time to learn”.

“No, please, I swear” you plead, peppering his face with small, wet kisses, “I’ll do anything, just let her go”. He stands up, taking you with him. You fall to your knees when you hear a wet gurgling. Looking over you see a gag in her mouth, Thor shoving the plug in as he waves at you. Liz grunting as she sways.

“Please sweetheart, just stop” you scream into his legs.

“I’ll let her go, but you will never speak to her, you will never leave me again”. You nod, not caring as long as she’s safe. “Go upstairs and take a nap”

Scrambling to your feet, you take one last look at Liz, Thor winks at you as he slaps her, the sight of her spinning body making you gag. You run up the stairs.

As the door closes, they wait until they hear you reach the bedroom. Bucky steps out of the corner, laughing as he smacks Liz’s ass, making her swing , “Told you that would work, she broke down faster than my girl did”.

Thor crosses his arms as he observes Liz, “So I have to get rid of my pet now?”.

Steve frowns when he hears you weeping. “I promised to let her go”. He yanks on the straps, stepping back when Liz crumbles to the ground, “Doesn’t mean you can’t rescue her”. He shrugs dismissively as he nudges the plug with his shoe.

“Just don’t bring it up around my girl, don’t want her to get upset”.

“Since we have everything set up, you mind if I finish”. Thor asks as he yanks on the chain attached to the wall.

Steve straightens out his shirt, “Take your time, I need to email Fury my report before five anyway”. He gesture to the room, “Just clean up when you’re done”.

Bucky puts his arm around Steve’s shoulder as they walk up the stairs, “Bring your girl over for dinner this weekend, they can plan their weddings together”.

“Good idea need to keep them busy”. Bucky smirks, “So did you tell her about her sister”.

The door closes behind them, muffling the long piercing cries in the basement.

The next morning, you wake before he does. You quickly shower and get dressed. You go into the kitchen and make breakfast, sitting on his lap as he feeds you. When he goes to his office, you run through the list of chores before grabbing the book. You creep into his office, smiling at him as you read it. Only the first few pages were filled out, the rest were for you to use as a journal. You know he’ll read it so you meticulously write how grateful you are, how much you love him.

The days bleed into weeks, you fall into a routine telling yourself to put on an act until you can escape.

As the memories of the basement and pit fade with time, when he’s kind, gentle, you have days when you forget how you got here. When you mentioned you wished you could watch movies, he had you make a list and got every last one the next day. When you had cramps, he took the day off to massage your back, feeding you chocolates while you watched tv

The day he showed you the room filled with boxes from your old apartment, you snapped, throwing your books at him, punching him until he threw you over his knee. The spanking ending with him on his knees making you ride his tongue as you apologized.

Everything you wanted he gave to you, except the one thing that mattered most.

Every night he makes you cry out his name, telling you how much he loves you. Thoughts of your old life fading as he consumes your every waking moment. You spent your days thinking of how to be a perfect wife, telling yourself that you need to get him to trust you until you get a chance to escape.

Unable to explain the twinge in your chest when his eyes shimmered with tears the night you took a picture of him, explaining you wanted to keep it next to you when he was gone. That you wanted to fill the empty frames in the house.

Just an act.

Just being a good actress, you repeated to yourself at night, after you kissed him, tracing small circles in his back when he collapsed on you, sweaty sated.

.Just doing what you have to do, as you sit on his lap browsing wedding sites. When you asked to go try on wedding dresses, you almost thought you had him, until you woke up three days later with every dress you put in your shopping cart on a rack in the living room.

When his face dropped after you reminded him that it was bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress, you laughed, the sound startling both of you. His look of joy was almost indescribable. He bent you over the couch, taking you as you begged to go harder.

Just an act.

Somewhere along the way, you called him captain less and less, eventually, sweetheart evolved to Stevie. The nickname slipped out one night as you combed his hair with your fingers. Unable to stop the smile when he murmured that he liked it.

Playing a role, that’s all.

“Stevie”, you shout as you put a carton of milk in the fridge. “Stevie”.

“What’, he laughs as he runs in the house, his t-shirt clinging to his body as he brings in the last bag.

Tossing a towel at his head, you roll your eyes, “the upstairs sink is being weird again, please make it stop”. You move away when he leans down to kiss you, “nope, men who fix my sink gets kisses, everyone else gets nothing”. He raises a brow, you mock his expression, mouthing “nothing” as you point upstairs.

Giggling as he sprints up the stairs. You pick up the bag from the table when you see the door is open. Slowly walking towards it, you hear dinging as you walk over the threshold, the car door is open, he must have forgotten when he ran in.

The blindfold is digging into your skin, too tight around your head. Drool leaking down your cheek as you try to push the gag out of your mouth. “Umph”.

“What’s that sweetheart”. You turn your head to his voice, struggling against the ropes. Steve watches your legs kick out, he contemplates using the spreader. Maybe later. “I gave you simple rules sweetheart’

“You were doing so well” You squeal when you feel the leather crop smack against your clit. You cry out, trying to apologize despite the gag muffling your words. “I warned you”.

Two more harsh slaps before you’re turned over. You tense expecting the leather, instead, his large hand smacks your ass, the force making you jerk forward. Several sharp slaps to your ass making your cry out, the pain rippling up your skin.

Your hips pulled back as he suddenly thrusts into you, a harsh brutal pace that has you wailing around the gag. He pulls you up by your throat, squeezing until you’re gasping for air, the sensations overwhelming rush through you, coiling until it snaps, the world spinning, seeing stars as you cum, your walls spasming around his cock as your release leaks down your thighs. He continues to pound you until he moans your name in your ear, coating your walls with hot spurts as his hips stutter.

Steve takes off the blindoff, letting you fall onto the bed, your head bouncing off the sheets.

“How was that?”, He gasps out as he wipes the sweat off his face

“Hmm, how you are going to explain to the priest that I can’t walk tomorrow”. You laugh as he unties your wrists, wiggling your fingers. His smug look, makes you smack his arm before pulling him down, “Stop that and carry me to the bathroom” you command.

You woke up, nauseous, the room swaying as you hobbled to the bathroom. You heaved over the toilet, sighing happily as you felt his hand on your back. “Are you feeling better, do you need more time”. 

“Hmm” you murmured against the cool porcelain, feeling overheated.

He turns faucets on in the tub, checking the temperature before he finds your favorite oils under the sink. He spots the box of tampons, he hasn’t bought you any more in a while. His breath hitches in chest as he realizes why.

He picks you, thinking of how soon he rearrange his schedule to spend more time at home. “Sweetheart that the third time this week, you woke up like this, we should get a pregnancy test”, he remarks as he places you in the tub. Your eyes snap open.

No. No, I can’t have his child.

He gently cleans your back, the lavender scent settling your stomach, “I can’t wait, I’ve wanted a family for so long, I should’ve had grandchildren by now”, he utters faintly. 

You despise that those words make your chest ache.

“But then I would have never met you, I don’t think I could be this happy with anyone else”

Oh.

“I will do everything that I can make to you happy” he declares.

“I-” You look down at your hands, the water rolling off as you turn them.

Pressing his lips together at your silence, he lifts you up, the water splashing onto the floor. “Let’s get out, I don’t want you to get cold”. He has to try harder, be more careful with you, give you more.

“Do you really want me to be happy?” you ask as he dries you off. He looks up at you.

“Yes”. He states firmly, instantly. You believe him, his sincere expression one you’ve become familiar with.

As he continues to look at you as you hesitate, patiently waiting for you to speak, dreading the question he knows is coming, “

Will you let me go”. It hangs in the air, the towel dropping to the floor. He bites his lip, you search his eyes for signs of anger, finding only sadness

“I’ll toss the book’ he offers, “but I can’t let you go”.

You knew the answer before you asked, so you’re not disappointed. You don’t wonder why, instead you cling to something more tangible.

“No more punishments” you counter, wishing you didn’t enjoy the way his face lit up, relief flooding his eyes. 

“Some punishments, if you misbehave”, he bargains, a smirk crossing his lips. You glare, shaking your head.

He rubs your calf, smiling coyly “I will limit it to spanking”. You pause, your eyes flickering away, “Although, I’m starting to think you like them”

After a minute, you duck your head, laughing when he picks you up, flinging you on the bed.

The backyard transformed overnight, white chairs lining the path covered with petals that lead to the makeshift gazebo. The cake protected by the canopy on the side bordering Bucky’s yard. The tables and chairs being set up by the team hired by Tony one of many wedding gifts. Your living room filled with the rest.

Your veil concealing your tears as you stand before the priest. You never imagined your wedding day would be like this, with only his fellow avengers in attendance. You wish your sister could have been here, before chastising yourself, just an act Y/N.

As you look at the various superheros, the ironman suit sitting in place for an absent Tony and Pepper doesn’t seem that strange. You briefly glare at Thor who smirks. Glad that Liz is away from him, pushing down the memories of that day.

Wanda picks up on the small exchange, her eyes studying your face as you exchange your “I dos”. She keeps a close eye on you during the rest of the night. When she sees you heading inside, she casually steps in your way, touching your hand.

“Excuse me” You nod as you hurry up the stairs. She stares after you, mouth agape as images play in her head. She looks over at Steve sitting by Bucky, his black jacket off, ties undone as he drinks

You’re leaning against his desk, tapping your belly when the door opens. Plastering a smile on your face, you turn, “Stevie, I was just… “ you trail off as Wanda approaches you. The faint red glow around her hands taking you aback as a tear slips down her cheek.

“Um, are, are you okay” you breathe out, holding up your hands.

She stops, looking at her hands, as another tear falls, the glow fades. “I am so sorry’”.

“Um, its okay, I bumped into you” you smile, glancing at the door. Are all these assholes crazy? Maybe that’s why they all get along.

“I had no idea what he was doing” she replies softly, walking slowly towards you.

You tense as you look around, laughing nervously, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my sweetheart and I are in love, we are going to have a baby”. You say loudly, inching your way back, “I love him so much”.

She tilts her head, nodding as realization dawns in her eyes. She waves her hands and you’re surrounded by a red mist. She moves quickly, grabbing your hands as you gasp. “Now he can’t hear us, what did he do to you?”

“I love him so much”

She puts her hand on your forehead, eyes shutting as you feel something squeeze around your brain. You grab her wrist, “please stop, it hurts”, you whine as the pressure increases.

She backs away, shaking her hand, “That motherfucker!” she vehemently spits out. “ All those motherfuckers!”.

You look down, rubbing your head.

“Wait, you really didn’t know”. You cautiously ask before staring at her face. Her eyes glowing as she cries. The sound breaking through your stupor. You hug her, weeping into her hair as she apologizes. You don’t know why she’s sorry, but it’s consoling.

“Sweetheart, where are you?” You can no longer tell if that twinge in your stomach whenever you hear his voice is fear or excitement, maybe some sick combination of both.

You squeeze her once before letting go, calling out “In here Stevie”. The room returns to normal before the door opens. You’re almost done wiping away your tears when he spots you.

Steve rushes to you, cupping your face, “what’s wrong?” He turns to glare at Wanda, “What did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing Stevie”, you turn his face, kissing him, “She asked if we were going to have kids and I let it slip out that I’m pregnant” you frown, tears filling your eyes, just not for the reason he thinks.

“Oh, sweetheart”, he kisses the top of your head, “those silly hormones”

Wanda’s lips twitch as you make eye contact. “Steve, can I take her out shopping for the baby”.

You never consider the possibility of someone being able to help, someone who may be able to actually do something. You keep your eyes down as your thoughts race.

“Not this week, I have to go to Romania” he shakes his head. You tilt your head as he speaks, he’s never let you go past the gate.

“Stevie, I could use a girl’s day and you won’t be here, I don’t want to be lonely” you pout as you kiss his chin. Maybe you could force his hand.

“You have Bucks girl,” he remarks as he rubs your flat stomach.

“She can go with us” you counter, glancing at Wanda, eyes narrowing at the faint red glow from her hands, slightly shaking your head.

“No, end of discussion”. His captains voice slipping out. He smiles tightly at Wanda, raising a brow.

Wanda smiles brightly, “Well if you change your mind, let me know”. She hugs you, kissing your cheek, “and I can’t wait to see you again” she says as she squeezes your hand.

Natasha moves from under the window. Pulling out her phone, she texts, “Pepper call me back when you get this”. She searches through her contacts, finding the second number, the phone ringing as she approaches Bucky’s house.

Later that night,

“Stevie”

“No”

You lick around his swollen tip, “ but I want to go shopping and buy baby clothes”. You stroke him as you pout, “I’m tired of online shopping”. He shakes his head, somewhat fascinated by how long you’ve been begging.

“And I’ll have the phone you gave, I’ll keep the GPS on so you can track me”. You kiss his shaft as your other hand twists around him, “ I need to do girly things, and do you really want to spend hours in a mall with me?”.

Your eyes flicker up to his amused ones. “You don’t’ you tease as you tap his thick cock against your lips. His eyes closing rests against the headboard.

He groans as you suck him into your mouth, bobbing faster until you feel him push down on your head. “Fine, one time with Wanda, two hours and then you’re back home” He growls as he thrusts into your mouth. You take him deeper, his thrusts becoming faster until he spills down your throat.

Wiping off your mouth, you climb on top of him, straddling his hip, “Thank you Stevie” you squeal as you line yourself up with him. You moan as you sink down on him, grasping his hands as he guides your hips. Your needy cries echoing in the room.

Steve watches you sleep, your hand on your stomach with your other arm flung over your head. Taking your hand, he touches the wedding ring adorning your finger while his thumb caresses your palm. He places light kisses on your belly, stopping when you mumble.

“Gps huh” he chuckles to himself as he sits up, picking his phone up from the nightstand, reactivating the tracker before scrolling through his files until he settles on Wanda’s picture.


End file.
